Dragonball Spankings
by Croup
Summary: What would the DBZ universe would be like if all the guys were obsessed with spanking each other? I figure it would be something like this. Gohan disciplines Goten in the first chapter, and it just keeps going from there! No pairings, just punishment
1. Brotherly Discipline

Author's note: this story is the first in a series of fics based on the anime Dragon Ball Z. The emphasis in al these stories is on guy/guy spanking, so only continue if you're into that sort of thing. This story takes place during episode 191 - The newest Super Saiyan (not sure what the Japanese name or episode number is), very early in the Buu Saga when Gohan takes his little bro out to train together. This story takes place right after Gohan saves Goten from being eaten by a T-Rex. It can be taken as a sort of "deleted scene".

Gohan scowled down at his little brother, "Goten! Do you know how dangerous that was? That dinosaur could've had you for lunch!"

Goten kicked a loose stone, "Awww Gohan, I was just playing with it."

"What you were playing was a very dangerous game Goten. You had me very worried. Think of what momwould do if I came home and told her you had been eaten by a T-Rex!"

Goten lowered his head, "I'm sorry Gohan, I promise I won't do it again."

Gohan looked at his little brother carefully. Goten had made promises like this before, then gone back on it without a second thought. It wasn't that Goten did it on purpose, he just never really thought things through. This led to Goten getting in trouble almost constantly lately. Gohan suspected this might have something to do with the influence of Goten's best friend, Trunks. Gohan decided that he would have to really make sure Goten really got the message this time and wouldn't be up to any mischief again. He could think of only one way to do that...

Gohan decided to act on this plan fast before he could talk himself out of it. With a burst of super speed he grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and lifted him off the ground. He yanked both of Goten's shoes off before Goten could protest.

"Gohan! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't pull a stunt like that again, Goten. Whenever dad needed to teach me something important, I remember that he knew exactly what to do. He knew how boy's mind's work, sometimes they learn best through their butts!"

As he spoke he tugged on Goten's pants leg and took them down. Underneath his pants Goten was only wearing a pair of tight white briefs.

Goten couldn't believe it! His older brother was stripping him! Wait a sec, could Gohan be planning on actually spanking him? No way! Goten didn't think so! He slipped his arms out of his sleeves and dropped to the ground, leaving Gohan holding his empty shirt. Then he sprinted away as fast as he could!

He didn't get very far though. Gohan tackled him to the ground and drew his younger brother's squirming form over his lap as he sat down atop a nearby boulder. Gohan had a lot of experience with spanking (he had taken, and given enough of them in his life!) so he knew just how to restrain Goten over his knee and keep him from getting away.

Goten was shocked that he was reduced to wearing just his underwear, and over the lap of his usually mild older brother! He couldn't believe Gohan was really doing this! The only other times he'd been disciplined in life had been a few swats from his mother, Chi Chi. But those hadn't really hurt much and he'd never paid them much mind. He had a feeling this spanking would be a lot different!

"Gohan, please don't spank me! I'll be good!"

"No offense Goten, but I think you've needed this for a long time now," Gohan said, ignoring his little brother's pleas and lowering his briefs off his butt. After he did this, Gohan was struck (as he was everytime he saw it) by how well muscled Goten's butt was. For just a little kid, it was incredibly round and firm. The Son family was famous for their spankable bubble butts, and Goten was definitely no exception!

Goten usually wasn't embarrassed at all about Gohan seeing him naked. They were brother, being naked around each other was no big deal! They used to take baths together all the time, and they both still often went skinny dipping in the lakes and streams near their home. Also, Goten had inherited his father's lack of inhibitions concerning clothing. In fact his mom, Chi Chi, still yelled at him all the time about running around nude inside the house!

But this time was different! Trapped naked across his brother's lap like this... Goten felt vulnerable, like he was on display. He was especially aware of how exposed his butt was.

Gohan pondered the best way to proceed; it had been a while since he had spanked anybody. The last serious spanking he had ever given was when he was still a kid, when he had spanked his very own dad! It was before the final battle with Cell, when all the Z-Warriors were taking turns training vigorously in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan knew that he could reach the next level in his training, but Goku was just too soft with him, not wanting to accidentally injure his son. In the end, Gohan had gotten so frustrated with his father that he had used the element of surprise to power-up and tackle his dad during a sparring match. Gohan managed to wrestle the big man over his lap, and then proceeded to strip Goku's pants off and spank his bare ass for a solid minute before Goku could regain control! After that point, Goku realized his son was serious and upped the training regimen accordingly, without bearing a grudge. That was the type of guy Goku was... he would let his own son spank him if he thought he deserved it.

With a start, Gohan shook off his reminiscence, realizing that he'd been staring off into space for quite some time while his younger brother had been squirming over his knee. Not that Goten probably minded the temporary reprieve. Gohan started to spank Goten lightly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy his first time getting spanked. He left a stinging swat on each of Goten's young buttocks. Soon, the pink handprints on Goten's rear started to merge together to form larger areas of pinkened flesh. Gohan slowly covered every part of Goten's smooth rump.

Goten was dismayed that it hurt so much! This was nothing like the spankings he'd gotten from Chi Chi. Those had been over quick, never lasting more than five swats. But the spanking he was getting from Gohan seemed to be stretching out forever! Gohan's hard muscular arms and years of training were in evidence as his hand came down on Goten's small round butt over and over. Gohan started to increase the tempo of spanks, creating a painful beat!

"Gohan, it really hurts! Ouch! Please stop!"

"You think this hurts? This is nothing compared to what I used to get when I was your age!"

It was true too. Gohan had been spanked more time than he could remember. From his father to his friend Krillin and the other Z Warriors, to even Master Roshi. All had left his ass red and sore for days. Hell, even Vegeta had given him a particularly stinging spanking once on the planet Namek. Most of the spanking he had been given were in fun, Gohan was rarely naughty. But those "fun" spankings could make sitting down quite painful for a long time. There was nothing the Z Fighters liked better then to have a friendly contest, with the loser getting a spanking from all of them! Gohan hadn't held back when he was on the giving end either!

Gohan laid down another minute's worth of spanks. Goten gasped and jerked and winced with every whack.

"I'm sorry Gohan! sniffle I'm soooowwy!" Goten was in so much pain and embarrassment. It hurt so much!

Gohan gave Goten five more devastating smacks. Goten let out a long wail at these.

"Alright Goten, the spanking's over, you can get up now."

Goten lifted himself off of Gohan's lap shamefully and stood on wobbly legs. He immediately rubbed his hot bottom, trying to get the sting out from Gohan's powerful hand.

"Oooooh!", he said as he hopped about trying to relieve the pain. Gohan laughed at Goten's impromptu dance.

"It's not funny, big brother! That really hurt!" Goten stuck his lower lip out in a pout and crossed his arms. Goten hadn't made one move to get his clothes. He'd been embarrassed about it before when he'd been held over Gohan's lap, but now that the spanking was over he didn't feel any embarrassment at all about being bare-butt naked.

"That was only a warning Goten, if I had given you a real spanking it would've gone on until you were in tears."

Goten uncrossed his arms and regarded Gohan speculatively. How did Gohan know so much about spanking? Had he given any before? Had Gohan been spanked before? These thoughts were unfortunately dismissed as he set about rubbing his poor butt again. At the moment some things were just more important to him. He wondered if his butt would ever stop burning!

"Now, just stay out of trouble and we won't have to repeat this event okay?"

Goten nodded solemnly to Gohan but thought to himself with distress, Oh man! Looks like I'm going to get spanked a lot from now on... Goten didn't know why he got in so much trouble all the time, even without Trunks around to instigate him. Whenever he got bored, he just tried to make things more interesting, that's all!

Gohan gave the still naked Goten a hug, "You took your spanking really well Goten. You bet that if Krillin had got that spanking, he would've been howling for mercy!"

Goten looked at Gohan with wide eyes, "You mean you've spanked Uncle Krillin TOO?"

Oops. Gohan hadn't meant to tell him that. He coughed embarrassedly, "Well er, that's sort of a long story. I'll explain it to you some other time okay?"

Goten nodded. Wow! He couldnt wait to hear that one!

Gohan slung an arm around Goten's bare shoulder for a quick brotherly hug, "Good! Now get your clothes back on and let's head back, I won't tell mom about this if you won't." 


	2. Best Friends

Trunks collapsed onto the ground in helpless laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! You got spanked giggle by GOHAN? AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shut up, Gohan's a lot tougher than he looks," Goten said indignantly.

Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes, "Heh heh, yeah, okay. Suuuuuure he is, Goten."

Goten was disappointed. He had told Trunks about the spanking he'd gotten yesterday from his big brother Gohan, hoping for some sympathy, and all he'd gotten from Trunks was laughter at his expense! Trunks for his part was also disappointed in Goten. If he could be spanked by a wussy like Gohan, then Goten must be a lot less tough than Trunks had thought he was.

Trunks and Goten were in one of their favorite hiding spots, an abandoned logging site in the woods near Goten's house. They often went there when they wanted to be away from grownups, whether to avoid punishment or just for a private place where they could play or plan their next prank.

Trunks got off the ground and wiped the dirt and leaves from the seat of his pants. He pointed to Goten's midsection, "Let me see the marks."

"The marks?"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let me see your BUTT, Goten. If Gohan gave you a real spanking then it'll still be red." Sheesh, with Goten you always had to spell it out for him.

"Oh, okay," Goten lowered his pants and underwear and stuck out his rear for Trunks to see. He didn't feel self-conscious at all about Trunks seeing his bare butt. They were best friends after all.

"Woah, maybe Gohan's a better spanker than I thought he was. It's still pink," Trunks said rubbing Goten's rump with his hand, "And it's still warm too!"

Goten looked over his shoulder at Trunks, hunched over and studying Goten's posterior closely, "Hey Trunks, have you ever been spanked?"

Trunks nodded, still staring at Goten's pinkened cheeks, "Sure, my dad gives it to me sometimes."

"Vegeta? He must spank hard!"

"Yeah he does. But only when he can catch me!" Trunks winked. Too bad Dad catches me every time, Trunks thought privately to himself.

"Hey, how come you've never shown me your butt after a spanking?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, I will from now on if you want me to."

Goten nodded, "That'd be cool!"

Trunks' eyes gleamed suddenly, "Hey! I have an idea! Let's find out which one of us can spank the hardest!"

Goten blinked, "Huh? What for?"

Trunks thought for a moment, "Well... so that if we ever have to spank somebody, we'll know which of us would be the best for the job."

"Oh, okay."

Goten is so gullible, thought Trunks, he'd believe anything I tell him. He'd never figure out that I've been trying to think of way to spank his buns since the first time I've laid eyes on them. And now Trunks had the perfect opportunity!

"Okay, here's how we'll do it. First I'll give you a spanking for say... three minutes, then you'll give me a spanking for three minutes too. Then we just keep switching between spanking and getting spanked until one of us can't take anymore. That guy will be the loser, and the one who spanked him will be the winner."

"Does the winner get a prize?"

Trunks rubbed his chin, "How about the winner gets to give the loser one free spanking any time he wants?"

"Cool!" Goten enthused. He'd love to spank Trunks' bare butt sometime!

"Wait, how will we know when the three minutes is up?"

"We can use this new watch that my mom's dad made for my birthday. See? It can work like a stopwatch." Trunks showed Goten how to work it.

"Okay, who gets to spank first?"

"I do of course, dummy. It was my idea."

Goten agreed without argument. Trunks sat down on a log and Goten lowered himself across Trunks' lap. Since Goten had never pulled his pants up earlier when he had shown Trunks his butt, he didn't have to take them down again now as he got into position. Wait... he had taken his pants down before because his butt had already been spanked yesterday...

Trunks couldn't believe his good luck! Goten had fallen for it! His butt was right there, ripe for the spanking! Trunks raised his hand into the air and was about to bring it down on those shining buttocks when...

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"What, Goten?" Trunks said exasperatedly.

"My butt's already sore from yesterday and yours is still fresh. The contest won't be fair if we start it like this!"

Trunks pondered this, "Hmmmm, I guess you're right Goten, our butts should be equal before we start or the contest won't work."

They both got up and Trunks took down his own pants and briefs, exposing his snowy white ass. Oh man... Trunks thought. He really wanted to just spank Goten, but he'd let his own buns get a beating if it meant he'd get his friend over his own lap in due time.

"Alright, Goten. You'll have to spank me till my butt is as red as yours."

"Cool!" cheered Goten as he pulled his own pants back up. They both got into position again, only this time it was Trunks over Goten's lap. Trunks' butt was paler than Goten's, but just as firm and heavily muscled.

"I figure about a minute's worth should do it," said Trunks.

"Only a minute?"

"Tch, you're lucky I'm letting you spank me at all."

"Ooookay," Goten sighed.

At that Goten raised his hand and slammed it down on Trunk's bare ass as hard as he could!

"Yeeeeow! Hey, I didn't give you the go ahead! I didn't tell you to start!"

Goten continued smacking Trunks' butt and replied, "Oh, I thought that the one doing the spanking starts when he wants, not the one getting it."

"Yeah well Ouch! this was Oof! a special case… ow, not so hard!"

Goten had thought spanking would be really hard to do, but actually it was easy! All he had to do was raise his hand up in the air, and slap Trunks on his butt! It was a lot of fun too!

Trunks started squirming, Goten was spanking him way harder than he had expected! His rear was heating up fast!

"Okay Goten, oooh, times up!"

Goten stopped spanking, "Awww, already?"

"Yeah well, it probably seemed a lot shorter to you than it did to me." Trunks stood up but didn't pull up his pants, "Get your pants off so we can compare our butts."

"Okay," said Goten as he stripped his pants off once more.

They held their rumps up next to each other for inspection.

"Oh great, now my butt is redder than yours," said Trunks.

"Are you sure…? They look about the same to me." Was it just Goten's imagination or were Trunks' eyes glinting evilly like they did when he was up to something?

"Yep, definitely," Trunks said, quickly pulling his pants back up. "Looks like I'll have to spank you for a while… to make them even again."

"I don't know Trunks…"

Trunks pulled a protesting Goten over his lap to be spanked 'just for a little bit'. He began spanking Goten like there was no tomorrow!

"Ouch, ooh, oh! Okay Trunks, I think that's enough now! Youch!"

"Just a little more, your butt's not quite red enough."

Spanking Goten was even better than Trunks had imagined (and he had actually done quite a bit of imagining). Goten's butt was absolutely perfect for spanking. The right smoothness, the right texture, even the right size!

Goten was in a lot of discomfort. his already sore cheeks were getting reheated with a vengeance. While Trunks' spanks weren't as hard as Gohan's, Trunks made up for it with enthusiasm! Goten felt like his butt was a frying pan, and Trunk's hand was the fire underneath!

"That's enough Trunks! No way did I spank your butt enough for it to hurt this much!" Goten tried to get off Trunks' lap but Trunks held him down. They started wrestling and they both fell off the log in a tangle of limbs. Eventually, Goten gained the upper hand and bent Trunks over his own knee and bared his ass.

"See? My butt is WAY redder than yours!"

"No it's not, it… it's just a, um, a trick of the light!"

"Hey, not even I'm that dumb. Here comes my hand, dude, ready or not!"

"Youch!"

Half an hour later, Trunks and Goten had each been wrestled down and spanked a half dozen times each. Each time so that they could start the contest out 'fair'. Their clothes had been completely stripped off, and lay forgotten on the forest floor. They looked like two miniature Greek wrestlers, naked and drenched in sweat, with bright red bottoms!

Goten rubbed his hurting rear, "Ooohh, I don't think my butt can take anymore."

Trunks sighed, "Yeah... I don't think mine can either." he admitted ruefully.

"How will we know who can spank the hardest then? How will we do the contest now?"

Trunks looked around the clearing at the results of their struggle. Crushed grass, knocked down trees, chips of wood everywhere, and more than a few small craters.

"I don't think the forest can take anymore of this either. Let's wait till our butt's heal up, then we can start the contest over without making sure it's even."

Goten nodded happily, "Okay." He'd look forward to that day!

The two young sayajins looked at each other and grinned. They both knew that they'd always be best friends. 


	3. Krillen's Tales

"Hey... Uncle Krillin?" 

"Yes, Goten?"

"I've got sort of a question for you."

"Shoot kiddo."

Goten and Krillin were home alone in the Son residence. Chi Chi had roped Krillin into babysitting Goten while she went shopping ("I'm never taking him back to that supermarket after he and Trunks knocked down all the displays!") and Gohan was at class. Krillin was trying to watch a ballgame on the TV.

"It's about... spanking."

"Spanking? What brings that up?"

Goten blushed furiously, "Well er, you see...Gohan um... spanked me a couple of days ago."

Krillin nodded in sudden understanding and smiled, "Heh, I bet that hurt!" he said as he switched off the TV. Krillin was well aware of just how painful a spanking from Gohan could be!

Goten nodded and subconsciously rubbed the seat of his pants. He could still remember how sore his butt had been afterwards.

"Well, what did you want to know about spanking, Goten?"

"Well uh... Gohan mentioned something about you getting spanked..."

Krillin grinned ruefully, "That's certainly true, my butt's been on the receiving end of more spanking than I care to admit!" Krillin rubbed his blue-jeaned butt in mock pain.

"Really? Could you er, tell me about some of them?"

Krillin cocked his head, "You want to know about some of the times I've been spanked?"

Goten blushed again and nodded, "I'm... curious about it." It was true. Ever since his big brother Gohan had first taken him over his lap, Goten couldn't get the experience out of his head. And after he and Trunks had fooled around and spanked each other out in the woods, his curiousity had only grown.

Krillin smiled and slapped Goten on the back, "Well sure kid, I could go on all day about the subject. You picked the right man to ask. Why, I could even tell you about how your own Dad got his butt beat!"

Goten's eyes widened, "My DAD got spanked?"

Krillin's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Sure! He got it even more then me!"

"Wow!"

"Would you like to hear about some of them?"

Goten nodded eagerly.

Krillin rubbed his chin, "Now let's see... I'll tell you about the first time your Dad ever got a red rear. Me and your Father had been training with Master Roshi..."

"Hi Krillin! How are you feeling today?"

Krillin scowled at Goku as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes... Master Roshi and Krillin had both been sick all day yesterday because they had eaten some of Lunch's cooking. Puffer fish! Not only that, but Master Roshi had given him a serious spanking the day before that for lying to him. Master Roshi had set a test for Krillin and Goku; they'd been supposed to find a stone thrown by Master Roshi that had his special turtle symbol on it. Krillin had found an ordinary rock and faked the symbol with a pen. Unfortunately for Krillin, Master Roshi had seen right through the ploy.

Master Roshi had bent Krillin over his lap right then and there and given him a painful butt beating for a good five minutes. Krillin's ass had felt like it was on fire! The red marks from Master Roshi's palm had finally faded away completely just this morning. It was the worst spanking Krillin had ever gotten, and it had only lasted 5 minutes! Krillin had been spanked before, but his butt had never hurt so much so fast. Master Roshi had even said that this would be "just a warm-up" if Krillin ever misbehaved again. He hated to think what the real thing would be like! The worst part though, was that that stupid Goku had gotten off stock free. No spanking, and no poisoned food! Grrr, that really riled him up!

"Yeah, I'm fine Goku. Where's Master Roshi? I want to start some real training."

Krillin was getting exasperated. This Master Roshi was supposed to be a great martial artist, but so far his "training" had only consisted of stupid tests, while he read his dirty magazines! Maybe it had been a mistake to search him out and ask him for training...

"I think he's still sleeping... oh wait, there he is!" Goku pointed at the old master as he stepped out of the house.

"Finally," said Krillin, even though he'd only just got up himself.

Master Roshi slowly walked over to them with his arms folded behind his back. He cleared his throat a few times in preperation to speak.

"Master Roshi, can we please get on with it?" said Krillin impatiently.

Master Roshi glared down through his sunglasses at the boy. That kid had been just asking for a good butt warming over Roshi's knee since he'd arrived. He frowned at Krillin's impertinence. Maybe that last spanking hadn't gone on for long enough...

"Today," Master Roshi began, ignoring Krillin's rudeness, "we are going to have another test. You're both going to deliver milk to-"

"Are you kidding me?" Krillin exploded. "More stupid tests? I'm sick of this Master Roshi. I want to do some real training!"

Goku gasped at how Krillin was acting. That wasn't how you're supposed to talk to your elders!

That was it, Master Roshi had had enough from this one! Master Roshi fixed a sinister smile on Krillin, "Oh, you want some real training, eh? Alright Krillin, I guess you won't learn how to behave until I teach it to you through your rear end..."

Master Roshi rolled up his sleeves and then made a series of high speed maneuvers around Krillin's body. All of a sudden, Krillin's clothes were off Krillin's body and in Master Roshi's hands!

"W-What the-? How'd you do that?" Krillin's face turned a bright red as he covered his privates.

Goku got a nice unobstructed view of Krillin's naked ass and started laughing, "He took your pants off Krillin!"

"That was a secret turtle technique. It was developed to cause embarrassment and to make a fighter lose his focus during battle. I was actually planning on using it on some lovely ladies someday... but it can also be used to discipline smart mouth brats!" Master Roshi said.

Krillin blushed even harder. Yeah, this was em-bare-ass-ing all right, it was the pantsing from hell! Goku kept on laughing as he made the observation, "Hey Krillin! Your butt is as smooth as your head!"

"Give me my clothes back!" Krillin yelled angrily, trying to restore some of his lost dignity. He tried to grab them back from Master Roshi, but Master Roshi lifted his hand up and held them just above Krillin's reach. Goku laughed even harder as the completely nude Krillin started hopping in the air trying to get his clothes back!

With an easy movement, Master Roshi snatched Krillin out of the air and put him over his knee. He quickly secured him, pinning Krillin's legs and holding his arms behind his back. All Krillin could do now was squirm!

"Uncle Krillin, I thought this story was about how my Dad got spanked!"

"Patience Goten, I'll get to that part. Before Goku got it, Master Roshi had to deal with me..."

Goku opened his mouth wide as he looked at how helpless Krillin was, "Wooow! You caught him so easily, Master Roshi! But... I don't see what that hold you're using could be good for besides holding an opponent in place..."

Master Roshi looked askance at Goku, "Haven't you ever seen a spanking?"

Goku shook his head in puzzlement, "No, what's a spanking?"

Master Roshi chuckled, "Well m'boy, you're in for quite an experience. Now, what would you say is the most vulnerable part of Krillin's body when he's held this way?"

Goku examined Krillin's body closely. Krillin was struggling valiantly to get free, but he couldn't break Master Roshi's hold on him. He tried to get some leverage but succeeded only in lifting his backside into the air and shaking his buttocks.

"Hmmm..." said Goku as he closely examined Krillin's writhing torso, "It looks like... it looks like his BUTT is the most vulnerable!"

"Correct, Goku!" exclaimed Master Roshi gleefully as he applied a slap to Krillin's rump.

"Youch!" yelped Krillin, " Oh no, you're not spanking me, you old pervert!"

Krillin strained and bucked, struggled and squirmed, he put all his might into breaking free. After a minute of trying every escape trick, hold break, and wrestling trick he knew he was at last forced to concede defeat. He had exhausted himself, no closer to freedom then before. He realized that he wasn't getting off this lap without a spanking!

When Krillin finally ceased his struggles, Master Roshi commenced the spanking. The first slap landed in the center of Krillin's butt, then another slap in the same spot, then another, and another and another! Each spank was sending jabs of pain from Krillin's glutes to his brain! He was trying not to make a sound, he wasn't about to be humiliated even more by crying like a baby, but his butt was getting hotter and hotter! In moments, Krillin was emitting small yelp of pain at every swat. As soon as he heard the yelps, Master Roshi switched his attention from the center of Krillin's ass to the sides. He spanked Krillin's right check, then the left, alternating from buttock to buttock after each swat.

Goku was staring in fascination at Krillin's ass as it got spanked over and over, "Krillin! Your butt is getting red!"

There was something about this activity, this spanking, that Goku recognized. It was like a distant memory that he couldn't quite remember. It seemed so familiar. He wasn't quite sure, but Goku felt like he should know about this...

Krillin was gasping and jerking at each swat now. Master Roshi's spanks were slow and methodical. He was covering every part of Krillin's backside. The pain was getting worse and worse, Krillin wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out!

"Does Master Roshi spank really hard, Uncle Krillin?"

"Are you kidding? No one spanks harder than Master Roshi. His hands feel like they're made out of granite! They can deliver the hardest spanks I've ever felt from anybody. And well, not to brag, but I've been spanked by quite a few people," Krillin winked.

"Wow! How'd you think he got so good at it?"

Krillin shrugged, "Lots of practice I guess. Rumor has it that he once reduced a grown man to tears in only two swats! One to each cheek!"

"Gosh! He must be like, a spanking champion or something!" Goten had been around Master Roshi lots of times, and hed never even suspected the old man's prowess in the spanking arts.

"Yep, he seems like just a perverted old man, but still, you haven't been spanked until you've been spanked by Master Roshi!"

"Goku! gasp make him stop!"

Goku pondered the scene before him, "I dunno, I think you kinda deserve it Krillin. You were being sort of rude."

"Goku! Don't think about whether I youch! deserve it or not! Just make him stop spanking me!"

"Maybe if you apologize to him it would help."

Krillin was twisting his ass all over Master Roshi's lap, trying to get away from the fiery swats!

"I-I'm sorry Master Roshi! I won't q-question your ouch! training again! Please stop!"

Master Roshi continued spanking implacably, "I'll stop spanking you when I think you've had enough Krillin. This spanking isn't meant as punishment, it's meant to teach you. I want to make sure you'll remember this experience the next time you're rude to someone or question my methods!"

"Ow ow ow! I will remember Master Roshi! I will, yowww!"

"Good," said Master Roshi calmly as he gave twenty more blistering swats to Krillin's flaming ass. After the last whack to Krillin's crimson rump, he allowed Krillin to stand up. Krillin had tears running down his face as he cried openly. He immediately moved his hands to rub his beat ass. Master Roshi swatted his hands sway and spanked his butt again. Krillin howled.

"Put your hands on your head and keep 'em there! Now go on the porch and face the wall."

Krillin nodded, unable to speak coherently, and did as directed. Krillin sobbed softly, his poor butt felt like a nest of hornets had taken up residence there!

Goku kept his eyes glued to Krillin's cherry red ass, "Wow Master Roshi! You really got him good!"

Master Roshi smiled at the unfamiliar praise. Usually after one of his spankings was administered he received only sullen looks and grimaces of pain.

"Why thank you Goku," he smiled down at Goku and patted him on the head, "I hope you have that same attitude after I give your own butt the same treatment."

Master Roshi suddenly used the same technique he had just used to strip Krillin, but this time on Goku! Goku's clothes seemingly vanished, only to appear in Master Roshi's grasp.

Now it should be mentioned here that Goku was feeling no shame over simply being naked. In fact, ever since he was young, Goku had never understood what was so bad about nudity. After all, being naked is just what you look like without any clothes on! What was the big deal? What DID cause him consternation however, was the knowledge that he'd soon be crying over Master Roshis knees with a very naked red butt; just like Krillin's, if he didn't do some quick thinking!

Unfortunately, just then he couldn't really come up with anything, "B-but-but, I didn't do anything wrong!" he squawked.

"Guilt by association Goku, you'd better get used to it."

Goten frowned. "That doesn't sound very fair to me, Uncle Krillin."

"Yeah, you're right Goten. But that's the type of man Master Roshi is. If he thinks you need a spanking, he doesn't really care about reasons for giving it to you. You've gotta watch out whenever Master Roshi is around. When he's around a young guy's butt, his hands just itch to spank it! You better be careful or he just might spank YOU sometime," Krillin said teasingly.

Underneath his facade of a dirty old pervert, Master Roshi really was an excellent martial arts teacher. He knew that only strict discipline would keep these young men behaved. He wouldn't let their whining and bad attitudes interfere with their training. Goku had seen the consequences of rudeness happen to Krillin, but if he didn't get the same punishment, the lesson wouldn't stick with him. And besides, if what Goku had said about having never gotten spanked was true, this one was probably long overdue anyways.

Master Roshi grabbed at Goku to get him over his lap, but Goku jumped nimbly away. What followed was an extremely bizarre game of tag. Master Roshi kept trying to grab Goku's dodging form, but Goku avoided every attempt! Master Roshi chased the naked boy around the tiny island. There was nowhere that Goku could run to. After all, they were surrounded by water on all sides! At last, Master Roshi grabbed onto the only part of Goku that the boy wasn't guarding, his tail! He hoisted Goku up into the air upside down by his tail and glowered darkly at Goku.

"Uh... hi," Goku said, smiling innocently.

Master Roshi glowered at Goku and sat down again on the lawn chair and pulled Goku's rump over his lap. Now that Master Roshi had a good solid grip, Goku was helpless as a baby in Master Roshi's capable hands. Goku was as easily secured over Master Roshi's knee as Krillin had been. Goku squirmed a bit and tried to flex his way out, but then he remembered how Krillin's attempts at the same had been thwarted. He came to the inevitable conclusion, he was going to get his butt spanked red and there was nothing he could do about it!

But... did he even really want to escape his place over Master Roshi's knee? It seemed crazy, but deep down, Goku felt that this was almost like where he belonged. Over a strong man's knee getting his butt walloped till tears ran down his face. He felt a sense of completion, a feeling of ease here, like he had nothing to worry about now. But that was crazy! How could he feel so good when he was over someone's knee about to get his naked butt spanked?

Master Roshi raised his hand to deliver the first swat, but paused as he glanced for the first time at Goku's ass trapped across his lap. Master Roshi hadn't gotten a good look at it before now; he'd been too busy trying to get his hands on it. But now as he gazed at it, he gasped in amazement.

Master Roshi had never seen such a spankable butt as Goku's in all his life. And he'd spanked a LOT of butts in his time. Everything about Goku's ass was perfect. It was a round bubble-butt, firm and muscular, but not overly hard or saggy. It had a hint of bounciness to it, and Master Roshi saw that each bubbly bun was perfectly shaped to fit Master Roshi's hand. Goku's butt seemed almost specially made to be spanked! Every aspect of Goku's rump was utterly, spankably, perfect. Master Roshi was transfixed by it, by the smooth, almost shimmering surface. Master Roshi's hands itched to spank this butt. Hell! It would be a crime not to spank it!

Goku was just starting to wonder what was going on back there when he felt the first spank land on his left butt cheek. He gritted his teeth, he hadn't expected it to hurt this much! Spank after spank rained down, and it wasn't long before Goku began squirming from side to side in attempts to avoid the whacks, but these spanks were inescapable! Every time Goku squirmed over, he presented one of his buttocks in a perfectly placed position to be spanked. Then, after Master Roshi had spanked it, Goku would squirm over the other way, only to present his other bun to be spanked! Goku yelped each time a swat contacted against his by-now bright red butt.

Krillin sniffled softly as he turned his head from the wall to look at Goku getting his butt beat. Man, Master Roshi sure was giving it to him! Master Roshi seemed dead set on making Goku's butt freaking unsittable! Krillin idly rubbed his own punished buns as he watched the spectacle.

Master Roshi was beside himself with glee! This butt was just so incredibly spankable! Hell, he'd take spanking this ass over looking at dirty magazines any day! Each spank sent a thrill of pleasure down Master Roshi's spine, just as it sent a wave of pain down Goku's.

The spanking was hurting Goku something awful! But it wasn't just pain... there was something else there too. Sure, the spanks hurt, but they also had a sense of rightness about them. Goku began to cry, but he wasn't sure if it was from pain... or something else!

Finally, Master Roshi laid down the last set of swats and stood Goku up. Just like Krillin, Goku immediately tried to rub the fire out from his butt. It hurt so much! Master Roshi struck his hands away and gave a hard swat across Goku's buns.

"Yeeeeeeouch!" Goku cried.

"Hands on your head! Face the wall next to Krillin!" Master Roshi barked.

"Y-yes sir!" Goku sobbed.

Master Roshi surveyed his handiwork for the day. Goku and Krillin stood side-by-side, or butt-by-butt in this case. Their naked bodies were both covered in sweat from a hard workout. Their asses sure were red!

"Keep your noses pressed against that wall for another twenty minutes, then I want you both to join me on the other side of the island. We'll need to be starting your training quick to make up for lost time."

Krillin turned his head hesitantly and quavered, "You mean... you'll train us for real now?"

Master Roshi nodded, "I could tell from both of your struggles to avoid my spanks that you two have the potential to be great fighters someday."

Plus, I want a chance to spank Goku's butt again, Master Roshi thought to himself. He wasn't letting an ass like that get away from him anytime soon!

Goku and Krillin hugged each other joyously and cheered, "Hurray!"

Master Roshi gave them each a sharp spank, "I said to face that wall!"

"Ouch, yes sir!" Goku and Krillin chorused. Their butts felt like raw hamburger!

"Oh, and as punishment for Goku trying to run away from his spanking before..." Master Roshi eyed Goku sternly, Goku swallowed apprehensively and tried to look innocent.

"... as well as for Krillin rubbing his butt when he thought I wasn't looking..." Master Roshi went on, fixing a hard glare on Krillin. Krillin swallowed nervously.

"... you can both forget about wearing any clothes for the rest of today and tomorrow."

Goku didn't mind this punishment, he'd always been more comfortable without clothes anyway, but Krillin blushed. Running around without any clothes would take some getting used to! And he'd also have to get used to seeing Goku bare-ass all the time... but he didn't think he'd mind seeing that too much. He didn't know why... but for some reason he sort of liked looking at Goku in the buff...

"Besides," continued Master Roshi, "I have a feeling I'll need immediate access to those butts if you two start misbehaving again."

Goku and Krillin both gulped simultaneously.

"So Master Roshi spanked you and my Dad every DAY?"

"Well... maybe not every day, but I'm not sure if our butts ever got white again while we trained with him. Master Roshi would spank either of us at the drop of a hat!"

"It sounds really hard!"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. We got used to it before long. It was just the way things were when you rained with Master Roshi! Why, we even found ways to get in on it ourselves. I used to try to maneuver Goku over Master Roshi's knee; try and frame him for stuff. Once I made Master Roshi think that Goku had put a fish in his underwear drawer! Yep, Goku had to eat dinner standing up for a while after that," Krillin grinned at the memory.

"You'd make my dad get spanked?"

"Sure! Plenty of times. We sort of had a competition for a while. We tried to see who could get the other to get spanked by Master Roshi the most. We both lost count of how many times Master Roshi had spanked us after about a hundred each though... Of course, Goku never schemed like I did. Somehow though, my plans had a way of backfiring a lot... Why, once Master Roshi saw me breaking one of his windows, something I'd been blaming on Goku for a while. Well, Master Roshi wasted no time in setting my naked backside over his knee. Sheesh, I thought I'd never sit down again!"

"Did you ever spank my Dad, Uncle Krillin?"

"Of course! There are plenty of times that I recall my own hand swatting Goku's rump... but let's save those stories for another time, okay Goten? I see your mom coming up the walk."

"Awwwwww... I want to hear them now!"

Krillin smiled and ruffled Goten's spiky hair, "Dont worry, Goten, I'll be sure to tell you next time I'm on babysitting duty," Krillin winked.

Krillin was chuckling when he left the Son residence soon after. Heh, those stories were always a kick. Who would have thought that he and Goku would eventually end up becoming best friends, starting from such undignified beginnings? And that Goten is definitely Goku's kid! He has spanking on the brain just like his father always did! Pausing on his way, Krillin adjusted his pants. Yep, those memories of Goku getting his butt blistered still gave him a hard-on even after all these years...

Goten smiled happily, as he played Krillin's story over and over again in his mind. Uncle Krillin knew so many stories! Goten wanted to hear them all...


	4. House Rules

Gohan languidly rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight steaming in through his bedroom window. He had just woken up from a particularly pleasant dream. He didn't remember the details, but it had involved girls in bikinis feeding him... what had they been, grapes or cherries? He didn't recall exactly, only that they had been delicious. Thinking back to the barely clothed females, he felt a slight stirring in his groin. Gohan reached down to adjust his stiffening cock, then stretched himself out on top of his comfortable bed. Clad only in a pair of thin cotton boxers, his smooth 19-year-old body bathed itself in the warmth of the mid-morning summer sun.

Ah, yes this was an excellent beginning to a Saturday morning, a morning when he didn't have any nagging responsibilities. No schoolwork to complete, no intergalactic beings to battle, and best of all, his mother Chichi was off visiting her father until Sunday evening. Not that Gohan didn't love his mom dearly. He did of course. It was just... well; her voice had this habit of raising several octaves without any warning whatsoever. And of course, she never failed to think of a wide variety of chores for him to take care of around the house. Hopefully, she would be too busy with her visit to call to remind him of how the lawn needed to be mowed, or any of a dozen other assignments she could give him.

Really, the only thing he had to do today was make sure his younger brother, Goten, stayed out of trouble. Of course, this could be a full time job all by itself. Especially when Goten's friend, Trunks, was around. Gohan remembered how a few months ago, he had saved Goten from almost being eaten by a rampaging T-Rex while they were out training. Gohan had wanted to make sure Goten wouldn't be so careless in the future, so he had given Goten a short spanking. Afterwards, Gohan had been unsure if that had been the right thing to do. It was true that when Gohan had had his own bare bottom spanked fairly often while growing up, as had his own father, Goku, and all the rest of the Z fighters. Even so, Gohan still wasn't sure if the same treatment should be used for Goten. And even if it was, did Gohan even have the right to discipline his younger brother? After all, even if Gohan DID act more like a father than a brother around the little demi-saiyan, the fact was that he could never really be a father to Goten, nor did he want to, really.

Not that it matters, Gohan thought, slowly stroking his cock slowly through his boxers. Goten was getting into just as much trouble now that spanking was used to discipline him as he had before. In fact, maybe even more. Gohan couldn't understand it. Sometimes he felt like Goten was goofing off just to goad Gohan into beating his little butt! Ever since his first spanking, Goten had been asking Gohan the strangest questions, all of them about spanking. How Goku had spanked Gohan, whether any others had ever spanked him, whose hand hurt the most, had he ever been paddled, was he always spanked naked? Krillin had also confided in Gohan that Goten had been asking him the same sort of things. It was like a floodgate had opened up in Goten ever since he had learned how discipline could be maintained by applying a hand to a bare butt.

Gohan had answered the questions truthfully to the best of his ability, even though it'd been years since he had last gotten pulled over someone's lap for a spanking... Well, a serious spanking anyway. After all, there was nothing to be embarrassed about by them. He had gotten a sore butt when he had screwed up, and so had most of his friends, including the other Z fighters, like Krillin, Tien, and Yamucha. Especially around Master Roshi, who had always had a clear "spank first, ask questions later" policy around the rambunctious young men. Gohan had seen them getting spanked first hand, and had even assisted a time or two. They had all used to gather together for birthdays, and it was the highlight of the day for all the guests to pitch in and give a birthday spanking to the unlucky recipient! Not only that, but it wasn't uncommon for one of the guys to be wrestled over another's lap to get his naked rump spanked on the smallest of pretenses. It was a great way to blow off steam, all the guys laughing together as the poor victim's weak protests were shouted down and his pants were dropped... Nothing embarrassing about it, it was just good fun.

Gohan suddenly wished he could return to those happier times, when he had been together with all his friends. They had defeated so many threats to the Earth by fighting together. It had been ages since he had last seen Yamucha, or Tien, or any of the others. And Krillin only really came by once in a while. But somehow ever since Gohan's dad, Goku, had died in the battle against Cell, it just wasn't the same. He grinned again at the thought of his father. Goku had always been the biggest target for a "spank attack" as they had always used to call them. There was just something about that goofy grin of his, and his large bubble shaped ass that somehow invited spanking. Gohan had often wondered whether his burly father took more meals sitting down or standing up throughout the years considering how often he'd gotten his naked butt beat on. Everyone from Master Roshi and the other Z-Warriors, to his father-in-law the Ox-King, to King Kai the Kaoi-Ken master had all taken the big man across their knees. Even Gohan had given his father a few note-worthy spankings while growing up. Gohan rarely got in trouble as a child, so sometimes it seemed as if Goku had been spanked by his son almost as many times as Gohan had been spanked by his good-natured father. Gohan's grin widened at the memory, stroking his boner to its full length. It had all been quality "father-son time" as far as he and his dad had been concerned…

Suddenly, Gohan was shocked out of his thoughts. Was that smoke he smelled? He quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. There was definitely a trail of smoke curling up into the sky. It seemed to be coming just out of his view, in the backyard. Gohan could also sense Goten's chi nearby in the same area as the smoke, along with another energy signature that he could only assume was Trunks'. Gohan swore and quickly pulled on a pair of purple training pants before flying out his window towards the source of the smoke. Any thoughts of spanking were forgotten, if only for the moment.

Drawing closer, he saw that it was indeed Goten and his friend Trunks, gathered around a small grass fire. They seemed to be trying to stamp the fire out with their shoes. Gohan swore sharply before swooping down to the ground in front of the boys, gathering his ki in his fist as he did so.

"Goten, Trunks! Stay back!" he shouted at them. They quickly shuffled several feet away from the fire, their eyes wide with surprise at his sudden appearance. Gohan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Trunks was thrusting something down the back of his pants.

Gohan threw his arm out and shot a quick energy blast at the fire. The blast quickly used up all the available oxygen that the fire had been feeding on and it was out within seconds. Gohan had used this same trick once when a large forest fire had threatened his pet dragon, Icarus, and the rest of his forest friends.

The danger gone, Gohan turned to the two perpetrators. "Do you two have any idea what you were doing, trying to put out a grass fire by yourselves? Grass fires spread quickly, especially in the dry weather we've been having. The whole house could've gone up! How did it get started anyway?" he eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Uh-h-h," stammered Trunks, the quicker of the two of them, "It was an accident, Gohan, sir! Goten and I were sparring together uh, when I started the fire accidentally with a ki blast. We didn't know what to do, but we sure are glad you showed up!" he finished, smiling like a perfect little cherub.

"Hey, that's not wh-" Goten started before Trunks elbowed him in the gut, "I mean, um, yeah. That's what happened, Gohan."

Gohan regarded them silently for a moment. Was it just him, or was there a thin curl of smoke coming up from Trunks' butt? "You two were sparring, huh? Then how come I didn't sense your ki rising from inside the house? It looks like you guys haven't even broken a sweat!"

It was true; both of their fighting uniforms were completely clean, which was almost unheard of for the two boys. "Ummmm," said Trunks' lamely, unable to think of anything else. Trunk was subconsciously rubbing the seat of his purple training pants, while standing next to him, Goten plainly had guilt written all over his face.

"And one more thing," Gohan said, bending over the still smoldering grass, "What's this half-burnt cigar doing here? It looks just like the brand your grandpa smokes, Trunks."

"Eep! Um, I don't know what you're talking about, that's not a cigar, that's just a piece of burned grass." Trunks started desperately,

"Right," Gohan said, advancing towards the purple-haired youth. Gohan easily lifted Trunks up into the air and then before the demi-saiyan could react, turned him upside down. Trunks let out a startled "woah!" as the blood rushed to his head. Gohan started to shake him roughly up and down, one hand on each ankle.

"Wh-what are you DOING?" Trunks shouted. This wasn't at all like the Gohan who Trunks knew. Gohan had always been calm, kind, and mild-mannered. Meek even. This though, was a side of Gohan that Trunks had never seen before!

"Ha! Thought so," said Gohan as cigarettes started tumbling out of the back of Trunks pants, a few of them still smoldering. "So let me develop a theory about these," he said, still holding Trunks upside down by his feet, "You thought you could take a couple of cigarettes from under Doctor Briefs' nose, and you figured that it would be safe to smoke them with Goten in our backyard since mom's not here. Am I close?"

"Y-You can't prove a thing!" Trunks said, trying to twist free. Gohan may have surprised him earlier, but Trunks wasn't going to let him interrogate him like that. So he snitched a couple smokes from gramps, so what? It was none of Gohan's business anyway!

"We'll see about that," Gohan said resolutely, slinging a surprised Trunks over one broad shoulder and striding purposefully towards the small shed located near the rear of the house. Trunks for his part, dangling down over Gohan's bare back, had no idea what to do in this new situation. What was Gohan doing! He was... MANHANDLING him! Before Trunks could gather his thoughts, they had already entered the shed.

"B-brother...?" Goten questioningly said, following in his older brother's wake. Unbeknownst to Trunks, this shed was the place where Gohan took Goten for punishment. It was only a short walk around the house to get in, and it gave them some privacy from their mother Chi-Chi. Although Goten didn't mind casual nudity around his family, his mother had had a decidedly different ideas about that. Besides, being naked for a spanking was quite different from just being comfortable hanging around without clothes. Goten was thankful that his mom wasn't present for his spankings, if only because he didn't want his mom to see him crying over getting his butt toasted than because she'd see him naked during it. At the thought that his friend Trunks might soon be finding himself in the same position in this shed that Goten usually occupied gave him a small thrill of anticipation.

Seating himself on a sturdy workbench, Gohan lifted the now-squirming Trunks off his shoulder and deposited him over his lap. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Trunks shouted defiantly, "There's no way you can spank me! You're not my dad!"

"You screw up at our house, you get punished with our house's rules." Gohan replied, doing his best to hide a wide grin. To tell the truth, he'd wanted to take Trunks over his lap for some time now. If there was any boy Gohan knew who needed a spanking; it was the mischievous, trouble-making Trunks. "Goten, why don't you tell him what our house's punishment is."

"It's getting spanked!" Goten said, unable to contain himself. Goten practically crowed. This was even better than he had hoped for!

"Whaaaat? WHACK No WAAAY! That's not WHACK ouch, fair! WHACK Ow, stop it!" Trunks whined as Gohan began pelting the seat of his purple training pants with swats. Although his Gi, as well as the Gis of the rest of the Z-Warriors, was specially designed to resist damage in combat, they seemed to be doing very little to protect his backside from the pain it was receiving from Gohan's right hand. Trunks hadn't expected Gohan to be so strong. While it was true that Gohan focused primarily on his studies, his body was still toned from years of training and he still kept in shape. Particularly his arm muscles, much to Trunks' consternation. Although Gohan's spanks weren't as hard as Trunk's father, Vegeta, they were still enough to make Trunk's wince and yelp at each strike. And the spanking had only just started!

Goten grinned widely at seeing Trunks go over Gohan's lap, his little tush getting pounded by Gohan's powerful hand. This was just about the coolest thing ever, being able to watch a spanking like this! Especially since it was his friend Trunks getting it. Although Goten loved Trunks very much as a friend, that day when he got to spank Trunks out in the forest had been one of the highlights of his young life. Trunks just had a spankable butt; it was as simple as that. What Goten didn't realize though, was that his own butt was just as spankable as his best friend's, if not more so.

Gohan noticed the large grin plastered on Goten's face and smiled ruefully. Goten sure did like this kind of stuff. It reminded him of how he used to act around all the guys in the Z-Warriors whenever one of them was over a knee, getting their asses spanked. All the other guys would gather around the spectacle, and drink in the sight.

"Don't act so happy watching Trunks get his, Goten," Gohan warned his brother, "You're going to switch places with him as soon as he's had enough."

But still Goten watched, transfixed, as Gohan's palm connected with Trunks' butt over and over again. Ever since his first spanking from Gohan, the subject of spanking had completely enthralled Goten. Hearing stories about how both his older brother and father had grown up getting spanked had set something off in Goten's mind that he couldn't explain. But now, seeing Gohan delivering blow after blow to Trunks' bucking rear, this was the first spanking Goten had ever seen first-hand.

It was one thing to be on the receiving end of a spanking, or to give one out. To see one happening was something else entirely. To see his older brother, bare-chested and stern, holding his red-faced best friend over his lap and simply bust his butt. It was like something out of Goten's dreams. There was just one thing missing...

"Hey, Gohan..." Goten said.

"Yes, Goten?" asked Gohan, not stopping the beat he was spanking into Trunks' butt. "What is it now?" They both ignored Trunks' cries and protestations.

"Well, it's just... if you're spanking Trunks with the rules of the house well... shouldn't it be on the bare butt?"

"Y'know, that's a good point, Goten. All the spankings around here ARE bare-ass. I'd better do something about that..." Gohan could barely suppress a chuckle as he drew Trunks' pants and boxers down over the curve of his ass to gather at the boy's kicking knees.

"NOOO!" Trunks shouted desperately, and tried to reach back to pull his clothes back up. This could NOT be happening! Not only was Gohan beating his butt to a fire-engine red, he was being stripped practically naked during it! Trunks' opinion of the usually genial Gohan had definitely changed a lot in the past few minutes. Gohan had always acted so gentle towards him, always laid-back and easy-going. Gohan had always been just... Gohan! Definitely not someone to be afraid of or respectful towards. It didn't matter to him that his father, Vegeta, had always spurred Trunks' to train hard so to defeat Gohan in battle. Trunks had never regarded Gohan as a serious rival. Trunks had barely believed it when he'd heard about Gohan spanking Goten, but he'd never in a million years have believed that he himself would be getting his butt beat over Gohan's muscular legs!

Gohan grabbed Trunks' hand and drew it up to the small of the boy's back, pushing Trunk's shirt further up and holding the boy in place. From this angle, Gohan had a clear view of Trunks' naked body from his shoulder blades down to his still wildly kicking knees. Just like whenever he saw Goten naked, Gohan was struck once again by how powerfully demi-saiyan bodies matured as compared to human males. Even though Trunks' and Goten were both at a young age, their bodies were far more muscular and toned than a normal boy's.

Turning his thoughts away from Trunks' rapidly developing body, Gohan put his full attention on whacking away at the perky butt presented to him. He was so busy spanking Trunks, that if he sensed a strong power-level quickly approaching the shed, he ignored it. He wanted to make sure that Trunks wouldn't be pulling any of his stupid pranks over at the Son residence for a long time! Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, Gohan found himself really enjoying spanking Trunks' naughty butt! Trunks howled as Gohan's hand slapped down on the bare flesh of his ass. Those training pants were a lot more protection than he had realized.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind burst into the shed, sending small tools to the floor and almost knocking those inside off their feet. Looking towards the door, the three young saiyans saw the very angry silhouette of Vegeta, his enormous ki raising the hairs on the back of their necks. Vegeta stepped slowly into the doorway, surveying the scene with a scowl. His son Trunks all but naked, interrupted in the process of getting his ass spanked on by Kakarotto's teenaged offspring, Gohan, while Kakarroto's younger boy looked on gleefully. Crossing his arms over his muscular chest, Vegeta levelled a glare at all three boys, who had all frozen like deer caught in headlights at his entrance.

"What do you think you're doing, whelp, spanking MY son?" Vegeta demanded of Gohan.

Gohan gulped audibly. Uh oh, this could be bad… 


	5. Vegeta's Wrath

"I'm WAITING for an answer, Gohan." Vegeta growled, "What do you think you're doing, spanking MY son?"

"I-er, that is-" Gohan stammered, unable to think of what to say. It had all seemed so logical to him at the time, to take the youthful miscreant Trunks over his knee and spank his misbehaving butt. But now as Vegeta loomed over him all those logical reasons seemed to have fled his mind in terror at the angry father's menacing visage.

Even though Vegeta had fought alongside Gohan and the other Z-Warriors in many battles, that didn't make him any less intimidating. He had after all, once threatened the entire Earth with destruction alongside his henchmen Nappa. He had only been driven off after Goku and the other Z-Warriors had given all they had in the battle against him. Although it was true that he had since "switched sides" and settled down with Bulma, he was still a man to be feared.

Goten watched this surprising turn of events with interest. What was Trunks' dad doing here? And what would happen next? Goten wondered how upset Vegeta was that Gohan had taken Trunks' punishment into his own hands. Trunks had once confided in him that Vegeta was "a spanker" but Goten had never seen him in action, although Trunks had once shown Goten the aftereffects of a trip over Vegeta's knee. Goten had never seen a butt so red!

"Dad!" Trunks spoke up; still trapped in his position dangling almost entirely naked across Gohan's lap with his red butt in plain view. Gohan's entire body seemed to have gone rigid at Vegeta's entrance, so he was still holding Trunks' arm painfully shoved into the small of his back, while Gohan's other hand was resting on Trunks' rump, cupping his two buttcheeks. "Goten and I were just playing around, when Gohan got totally mad at us for NO reason! We weren't even doing anything! Gohan just-"

"Silence, brat!" Vegeta snapped at his son. "I'm sure that whatever reason Gohan had for spanking you, it was a well deserved one. THAT is not the issue here. The issue," he said, glaring at Gohan while enunciating each word clearly, "Is. Why. GOHAN. Is. The. One. Spanking. You."

"W-well, about that!" Gohan suddenly realized where his hand was lying (right on Trunk's ass) and quickly moved it instead to rub the back of his head nervously, "I can explain, Vegeta. See, Trunks and Goten were-"

"I don't CARE what they were doing." Vegeta interrupted. "As I said before, you hardly need a reason to spank them, they're ALWAYS up to something," Vegeta advanced closer towards Gohan until he was only inches from Gohan's face. Normally Vegeta would have been almost a head shorter than Gohan, but since Gohan was sitting down it seemed to him as if Vegeta was towering over him in the tight confines of the backyard shed.

Gohan's eyes were drawn to Vegeta's powerful physique, which was clearly outlined by the blue, almost spandex, bodysuit the Saiyan warrior tended to wear. Suddenly aware of his own state of undress, (he was only wearing a thin pair of training pants, after all) Gohan blushed slightly, then covered it by trying to face Vegeta down. "Look, I caught your son misbehaving on MY home's property, so I decided to punish him right here. It's not like you were around to spank him yourself."

Vegeta's eyes widened at Gohan's unusual display of bravado, before narrowing again into thin slits. Vegeta had always considered Goku's son to be a spineless coward, more interested in books and studying than in the art of combat. But, perhaps he had underestimated this progeny of Kakarroto's, if only a tiny bit. "You've got more balls than I thought, boy," he chuckled dangerously down on his opponent. Never breaking eye-contact with Gohan, Vegeta bent over and lifted Trunks off of Gohan's lap with one hand. Without a second glance at his son, Vegeta tossed him underhand towards Goten, who was still watching the confrontation between the two men.

"Oof!" yelped Trunks as his red butt landed roughly on the ground. Goten had failed to react in time to catch his mostly naked friend, as his eyes were STILL glued on Vegeta and Gohan. Almost like he was hypnotized. "Thanks a lot," Trunks said petulantly, when Goten finally helped him up, grasping him around the armpits and... Was it his imagination or were Goten's hands roaming a bit more than they strictly needed to, just to lift him off the ground?

"Shhh," Goten whispered to his friend. "I don't want to miss this."

"Miss WHAT?" Trunks whispered back, massaging his aching ass.

"I think-" Goten's voice dropped another couple of decibels, "I think your dad is actually going to spank my brother."

Vegeta sized up the tall, 17 year old Gohan. The young man had clearly exerted himself punishing Trunks, as a sheen of sweat glistened over his body. Tight cords of muscle rippled when he moved. Yes, Gohan was strong. But Vegeta had spent practically every day of the last five years training in his private gravity room, and he knew that Gohan would be no match for him in a real battle. Vegeta smirked down on the young man. Yes, this would be easy. Vegeta turned and glared at the two demi-saiyan boys, "You both stay right there, while I deal with THIS one," he said, turning back to Gohan, who now wore a look of trepidation on his face. Oh yes, this would be almost TOO easy.

With a smirk, Vegeta grasped Gohan by his left bicep. Then he surprised the high schooler by easily lifting him off the bench he was sitting on and taking his place on it in one smooth fluid movement. A surprised "huh?" was all Gohan managed to get out before he was slung over Vegeta's muscled thighs like a... well, like a naughty young man about to get his butt spanked!

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Gohan's voice cracked as he tilted his head sideways to look up at Vegeta's triumphant face.

"You spanked MY son, boy," Vegeta ran his hand down Gohan's lower back and over the seat of his training pants, "so I'M going to spank YOU."

"What? Oh c'mon!" Gohan bucked, but Vegeta clamped down on him roughly, leaving him barely able to breathe. "Erk... Vegeta, you have no right..."

"I have at least as much right to beat your ass as you did to beat Trunks'." Vegeta smirked as he replied to the breathless Gohan.

How long had it been since Vegeta had felt this way! It had used to happen so often. The sweet taste of victory, the defeat a fellow warrior. Then the removal of their clothing and the trapping of them across his knees, their upturned rears completely vulnerable to whatever pain he decided to inflict upon them. And he would spank them until they would scream for mercy, sometimes even begging for him to just give them an honorable death, rather than continue to be beaten by his powerful hand. Those had been the days of his youth, when he had lived among his now extinct people, or travelling with Nappa and Raditz. He squeezed one of Gohan's anxious buttocks through the thin fabric of his pants, eliciting a helpless squirm from the boy. Yes, this was that feeling. Complete, utter control. Then, absently, Vegeta realized just how long it had been since he'd last felt this way. He hadn't had it since Goku had died...

"In fact," Vegeta continued, banishing thoughts of the past to the back of his mind, "Why don't you let me get rid of these pants for you? You won't be needing them for a while." He grinned devilishly at Gohan's sudden panic to his words.

"NO!" Gohan yelped, feeling Vegeta getting a firm handful of cloth at his rump, then the feeling of cool air on his lower body as both his pants and underwear were stripped off him down to his feet, leaving him completely naked and at the mercy of the stronger saiyan. He fumed and bucked again, which was of course futile. Vegeta's grip on him was like a vise. Turning, he saw Goten and Trunks watching him, their eyes as big as saucers. He blushed, realizing that they were able to see everything.

"That's better, isn't it?" Vegeta smirked again, relishing Gohan's panic and defenselessness. Then, his breath caught at the sight of Gohan's exposed ass. "Damn, boy," he marveled, "You have an ass just like your father's."

It was true. While Gohan differed greatly from his father in personality (and in general intelligence when you get right down to it), one trait both he and Goten had clearly inherited from their dad were their round bubble butts. Gohan's ass was just as firm and well shaped as his father's had been at his age, if perhaps not quite as large as Goku's. To tell the truth, Gohan had always been secretly embarrassed by his rear-end. It had a tendency to turn heads and make him the center of attention just by being there, when he would have preferred to be part of the background. Not to mention the many spankings he had received from the other Z-Warriors because of it. "You've got such a spankable ass, man!" Yamucha might say, grinning, as he lay down a torrent of swats on Gohan's bare butt, "It'd be a shame to waste it!"

"I... guess it runs in the family," Gohan said, unsure what a proper response would be to a comment like that. Then he saw Vegeta's hand descending out of the corner of his eye with frightening speed and realized that social etiquette would soon be the last thing on his mind.

SPANK!

Gohan's back arched as his ass exploded in pain. Damn, it hurts this much from just ONE spank? How strong IS he? was all Gohan was able to think before Vegeta's hand fell again and again with the same powerful force. "Owwww!" Gohan shouted, "Vegeta, stop!" SPANK! "OUCH! Stop it! It hurts!"

"Pleading with me already?" Vegeta said, raising and lowering his arm rhythmically. If not for the naked young man struggling across his lap, one would think he was doing a morning exercise routine. "I've barely gotten started!" He sneered as he brought his palm relentlessly on Gohan's ass.

Goten and Trunks stood watching from the side in awe. Neither of them had ever witnessed anyone older than themselves get spanked, and indeed, this was a completely new experience for both of them. The sight of his strong older brother stripped of all dignity, bare-ass naked and getting a blistering spanking was a sight that Goten would have never thought possible on a day before today. Trunks, for his part, was so enraptured by the sight of his father at work that he had not yet pulled his pants up over his own swollen butt-cheeks.

"Geez, Trunks. Is that how your dad spanks YOU?" Goten asked, softly rubbing his hand over Trunk's hind end. "It sounds like Gohan's dying!"

"No way, he's spanking your brother harder than I ever get it. Unless I've been REALLY bad." Trunks replied, recalling how one time his dad had heard him talking trash to Bulma. Trunks pushed his butt in towards Goten's hands and gave a happy sigh. "Dude, keep rubbing my ass. You have no idea how good your hand feels right now."

Gohan speculated, in between painful spanks from Vegeta's callused hand, on how quickly a situation could spiral out of control. Only a few short minutes ago he had been giving Trunks an ass-beating the little punk had so richly deserved, and now here he was upended over the angry father's knees, getting his OWN ass beat. The morning had seemed so idyllic too, when he had first woken up. He had had no idea that within an hour of getting out of bed, he'd be getting the most painful spanking since... well, EVER. Gohan supposed that he MIGHT have had a harder spanking at some point in his life, but he couldn't think of any off-hand. Besides, concentration was a little difficult when it felt like his ass was being turned into hamburger meat! This hurt as bad as a spanking from Master Roshi!

"A weakling like you has NO right to spank any son of mine!" Vegeta said righteously, slapping all over Gohan's red wriggling bubble-butt. "I'll make sure you remember that for a long, long time!"

"PleeeeEEEASE, Vegeta!" Gohan cried out. "It huuUUUURTS!" Vegeta's palm bit into his butt over and over and over again. Gohan tried everything he could think of; kicking his legs, twisting and turning, he was practically humping Vegeta's lap in his efforts to get away! He'd do ANYTHING to stall the next swat for even a second. But it was all in vain, Vegeta's swats were implacably beat into his rear, right on target, every time. Tears and snot were running down his face, and his pants had long ago sailed off his kicking legs into a rumpled heap on the floor.

Vegeta only smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it does." Before giving Gohan the hardest set of spanks yet. At these, Gohan gave up all resistance and collapsed totally across Vegeta's powerful thighs. He was completely incapable of any further defiance and could only lie there, taking the spanking Vegeta was giving him.

At last, Vegeta decided Gohan had had enough. Vegeta looked down on the beaten young man over his lap. A job well done, if he said so himself. And yet... something about Gohan's bruised backside, and the half-saiyan's pitiable moaning, made Vegeta feel strangely. Almost like... regret?

Gohan barely realized that Vegeta had stopped, his bruised butt hurt so badly. He felt like he could barely move, the pain was so great. He could only sob quietly, and let the cool air inside the shed pass over his poor damaged rear, cooling it down somewhat. All he was aware of was the burning pain shooting up his ass, and the powerful legs of Vegeta under him and... was that Vegeta's hand actually rubbing his butt, trying to calm him down?

"There, there... there," Vegeta said roughly, patting Gohan on the back and giving his beaten ass an awkward rub. Vegeta wasn't very good at the whole "comforting" thing. Especially when it'd been he himself who'd just been the cause of Gohan's distress! "It's over. You took your punishment like a true warrior."

Gohan wasn't able to speak just yet, so he merely nodded. He tried to defiantly lift himself off of Vegeta's lap, but his knees buckled when his feet met the floor, so he ended up on his knees rubbing his burning butt furiously with both hands. KAMI, but his ass hurt!

"Now remember this the next time you think about spanking another man's son." Vegeta said gruffly, rising from the bench, directing one last glance at Gohan's tear-streaked face.

"Y-yes, sir." Gohan stammered. Vegeta only twisted a corner of his mouth up at him, before stalking off towards his son.

Trunks switched his eyes from staring at Gohan's aching butt to his angry father coming at him. Uh oh, Trunks thought, this doesn't look good! "Ah heh, dad, that was really cool how you just tore up Gohan's butt like that. Wow. Ah heh heh heh..." he laughed weakly, hoping to mollify his dad's angry look. Vegeta glared darkly at him and just kept advancing . OH CRAP! Trunks panicked, THAT'S HIS "I'M GONNA BUST YOUR BUTT" FACE!

Goten, recognizing imminent danger coming towards them, quit rubbing his hands over Trunks' rump and scooted over to the side. He'd stand by Trunks in the face of almost any danger, but in the face of an angry spanking father? No way!

"As for YOU..." Vegeta ignored Trunks' flustered, desperate babble, and scooped his son up under his arm, putting Trunks' bare butt in perfect spanking position. At this point, Trunks REALLY wished he had pulled his pants up when he had had the chance. "If you think I'd be satisfied with THIS ONE'S pitiful attempt at punishing you," Vegeta growled, gesturing at Gohan with his free hand. "You have another thing coming, brat!"

"Noo! Really! Gohan got me good, dad! He's a great spanker!" Trunks whined, squirming in his father's iron grip. "You don't have to spank me anymore!"

"That's just too bad for you," Vegeta said, smirking, if possible, even more evilly than usual. "Because I plan on spanking you all the way home! And I'm going to fly reeeeeal slow."

"NOOOOoooooooo!" Trunks yelled as his father's feet lifted off the ground and hovered in the air for a split second, before zooming out of the shed, and off into the distance. Back inside the shed, the two Son brothers could hear the sounds of bare skin on bare skin echoing back to them for quite some time, until at last, it faded away. 


	6. Lotions and Androids

"Brother, are you okay?"

"Owhh. Yeah, Goten. I'm all right. But my butt hurts like you wouldn't believe..."

Gohan, having just been soundly spanked by Vegeta as punishment for having himself spanked Vegeta's son Trunks, rested naked on his knees in the Son family toolshed. His hands massaged his freshly punished rear-end, caressing all over his burning red bubble-butt. With a groan he got to his feet and walked over to retrieve his pants, which had flown off his wildly kicking legs earlier during the ordeal. He bent over to reach them with a grimace, his butt muscles stretching out and sending out new waves of pain.

"Gosh bro, your butt's RED!" Goten exclaimed as he got a good look at Gohan's bent-over backside. Goten hadn't seen a butt so red in his young life. Indeed, today was also the first time he had even seen a real spanking played out right in front of him! Not just one of Gohan's or Krillin's stories. Not only that, but the one he'd seen getting spanked was his usually "cool" older brother Gohan! Trapped across another man's knees, getting spanked just like a little kid! In fact, just like Goten was usually spanked himself!

"It FEELS red. C'mon Goten, let's go into the house..." Gohan said, as he lead the way outside. Off in the distance, they could still hear the sounds of Trunks' continued spanking from his angry father, echoing to them from the distant horizon. From the sound of it, it seemed that Vegeta was giving it to Trunks' bare butt as hard as he had just gave it to Gohan's.

Gohan considered his pants dismally. Sliding them over his punished ass would simply be too painful, he decided, so Gohan didn't bother with them and simply walked naked across their backyard towards the house carrying the pants along with him. Why not? The Son family lived in relative isolation up in the mountains and there was no one around for miles. His butt ached and glowed in the early morning sunlight and Goten trotted along behind him, entranced by his brother's red bouncing buttcheeks.

Once inside, Gohan went up to his room and fell down onto his bed, lying on his stomach of course. Had he really been sound asleep on this same bed barely an hour ago? What a way to start your morning... a killer spanking from Vegeta, of all people! He buried his head underneath his pillow. All he wanted was to simply go back to sleep and stay in bed until his butt stopped burning.

"Hey... er, anything I can get you, Gohan?" Goten asked, trailing behind his brother. The truth was, Goten was starting to feel a little guilty about the whole thing. Even if it had been Trunks who had started the whole fiasco by stealing his grandpa's cigars, Goten had gone along with it just like he always did. So he was feeling partly responsible for Gohan getting the snot spanked out of him by Trunks' dad. Of course, not only did he want to help his older brother; he would also take any excuse he could to stick around that big red butt of his and take in the sight while he could!

Still not making a move to put any clothes on, the very naked Gohan pointed towards their bathroom without removing the pillow from his head, "If you want to get me something, there should be some skin lotion above the sink in there."

Retrieving the lotion, Goten brought it over to the bed. "What's this stuff for? Are you going to use it on your butt?"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded and took the bottle from Goten, "Dad and I used to rub this stuff on each other's butts if we got spanked hard enough. I remember this one time Master Roshi got Dad so bad that I had to rub this stuff on him every day for a whole week before he could sit down!" Gohan smiled as he recounted the memory. Thinking of his dad, Goku, made him sad sometimes, but he had a lot of happy memories of him to make up for it. He opened the cap and prepared to squeeze out a generous serving of the goopy stuff, but suddenly Goten snatched it out of his hand.

"Let me!" Goten said when Gohan shot him a surprised look. "It'll, um... be easier for me to reach back there."

Gohan shrugged his bare shoulders and said "If you insist bro, here, let me give you a better target..." taking his pillow, he shoved it under him to prop up his butt so that Goten could get to it easier.

Goten squirted a bunch of the lotion on his hands and rubbed them together before he started massaging them on his brother's red ass. "Like this, Gohan?"

"Yeeeahhhh, just like that..." Gohan murmured as he let his little brother smooth away a little of the pain in his rear. "Oooooh, yeah, Goten. That feels good..."

As Goten kneaded the hot flesh of Gohan's butt, Gohan's morning erection slowly returned. Gohan didn't realize it though; he was practically lost in the haze of pleasure that the cool lotion was giving him as it was rubbed into his ass. His hard rod pressed into the pillow as Goten continued rubbing all over his butt, making sure to get everywhere there was redness.

"So Gohan..." Goten said as he went, "Dad sure got spanked a lot, huh? Wasn't that kind of... weird?"

"Hmmm...? Nah, not really..." Gohan murmured. Unconsciously, he lifted his ass up and pressed it against Goten's hands so that Goten would rub it harder. His erection remained as strong as ever, though neither boy realized it. "None of us ever thought much of it. There was just something about Dad that begged to be spanked. Something 'bout his face or his body or just his butt... I dunno. It didn't matter if he was older than you were, or bigger or stronger, there would be times when he was going to get a spanking and that was just the way it was gonna be..."

"But I thought he was like, the strongest warrior EVER. Couldn't he have just beat up anyone who tried to spank him?"

"It wasn't about being strong or not, Goten. It's just... he always somehow seemed to almost want to be spanked just as much as Master Roshi, Tien, Yamucha, Krillin and all the others wanted to be the ones to spank him. I mean, sure, if he wanted to he likely could've beat up anyone who tried. Heck, he could've stripped every single Z Warrior naked and beat on our assembled butts like bongos if he really felt like it. And don't get me wrong, he did give out his share of spankings to us, same as we did to him. That was the rule, that anyone could spank or be spanked at any time."

"Did Dad spank you a lot, Gohan?"

"Well, sure. When I was bad he'd spank me just like any dad would spank their naughty son. Or if it were my birthday he'd give me a birthday spanking. Those were fun; all the other guys would show up to spank us if it was one of our birthdays. Sometimes even if I was just acting too serious he'd give me a few whacks to loosen me up." Gohan let out a low chuckle before closing his eyes. Goten's slow circular rubbing on Gohan's rump was slowly lulling the older boy to sleep. The cool sensation of his younger brother's hands, one on each round red buttock, coupled with the growing warmth in his groin was making him more comfortable than he'd been in a long time.

"What about Vegeta? Has he ever spanked you before today?" Goten continued to massage his brother's rump. Gohan was being a lot more open than he usually was about this stuff. Usually he'd tell Goten to blow off or that he had studying to do. Goten couldn't let this opportunity go to waste so he was gathering as much information as he could!

"Ugh, Vegeta. Yeah, he's spanked me once before this. When we were on planet Namek, Vegeta gave my butt a thorough working over. He caught me alone once and he was looking for our Dragon Ball locator. I managed to keep it a secret where it was: I actually had it on me and told him it was an old pocketwatch! I was half-afraid he'd kill me, but no. Instead, he took me over his knee and bared my butt. Then he blistered my bottom for a solid half-hour. I remembered our meeting every time I sat down for a while. Back then I hadn't been spanked by Master Roshi yet, so at the time it was the hardest spanking I'd ever had." Unbeknownst to Gohan, his erection continued to grow while he told his story until it reached it's full mass. As Gohan remembered the time Vegeta had spanked him on the green planet, he ground it into his pillow, sighing with pleasure.

"Wow! I guess Vegeta's another spanker. I know that he spanked Trunks a lot, too. Of course, it doesn't stop him from getting in trouble, but I guess that's just Trunks." Goten couldn't help but grin at the thought of his purple haired best friend, who might still be naked and getting spanked by his dad even now!

"Yeah, I guess so. I know that he spanked Krillin on Namek, too. And when he first arrived on Earth with that big lug of his, Nappa. We were all fighting for our lives, but Vegeta and Nappa were acting like we weren't even worth it. Vegeta actually ordered Nappa to give Tien a spanking during their battle! And the big guy did! After he blasted off Tien's arm, that bully ripped off his pants and blistered Tien's butt red. And there was nothing any of the rest of us could about it. Those two were just too strong..." Gohan's hands balled themselves into fists at the memory. "Nappa was sadistic. After he finished Tien's, he kept begging Vegeta to let him blister all our butts before finishing us off."

"Gosh... how did you guys survive?" Goten asked. He of course knew the gist of what happened during that battle for the Earth's survival, but he'd never been told details like this!

"That's when our dad, Goku, showed up." Gohan smiled at the memory, hero-worship plainly evident on his face. "Goku showed that guy what a real spanking was! When he heard about how his friends had been killed, Yamucha, Tien, Chauzu, even Piccolo, and how Nappa had beat on Tien before, he decided to give the invader a taste of his own medicine. Nappa was only wearing a speedo by then; he'd gotten rid of the rest of his armor because he hadn't thought he'd need it. Well, I bet he'd wished he'd kept them on when Dad used his new Kaoi-Ken techniques to peel that speedo right off him and take the big brute over his knee! He gave that guy the bare-assed spanking of his life! By the end, he was begging for mercy!"

"WOW!" Goten cried out, elated. He'd had no idea his father had been such a follower of poetic justice! "What happened next? Did Dad spank Vegeta too?"

"He..." Gohan paused. "No, he... I don't know. Dad and Vegeta went off to fight on their own, to protect the rest of us. And by the time we caught up with them, Vegeta had gone Oozaru, a Saiyan's were-monkey form, and Goku's body was badly beaten. After that, I don't remember too much. Later on, Dad and Krillin told me that I had actually gone Oozaru too because of some Saiyan invention that Vegeta had, and because I still had a tail back then. I don't remember any of that though... All I remember is waking up buck-naked and Vegeta having already left the planet to lick his wounds."

"Oh..." Goten said, disappointed. His own dad giving Vegeta a spanking would've been so cool!

"Hey, don't have such a long face, Goten!" Gohan laughed when he saw his little brother's frowning expression. He sat up on his bed, grimacing in pain when his butt touched even the soft surface of the mattress. He wrapped a sheet around his midsection in an effort to hide his erection from his brother. "Don't worry, I have plenty more stories about your dad spanking evil villains. Have I ever told you about what he did to the Ginyu Force's collective backsides, once he found out what they'd been up to on Namek?"

"No, Gohan! Tell me, tell me!" Goten bounced excitedly on the bed, causing Gohan to laugh again. Goten hadn't been this excited about anything since Gohan had taught him to fly!

"Alright... but first, I think there's some unfinished business between us that we should take care of."

Goten blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, Goten..." Gohan reached over and pulled Goten across his sheet-covered lap, "that you have a spanking coming to you, you didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"Aw, c'mon bro!" Goten tried to wheedle and squirm, "It was Trunks who brought those cigars over! I wasn't gonna smoke 'em or anything, he was just showing them to me!"

"Even if that were true," Gohan said, baring his younger brother's bubble-butt, "There's no way I'm letting you get away scott-free while I got a spanking from Vegeta for it."

"Aw, Gooooohan!" Goten whined as his brother laid on the first of many swats.

Piccolo stopped his training with a start to look up at the big power-level he felt flying above him. After a moment he sensed it was not one, but actually two power signatures flying very close to each other. One of them he instantly recognized as Vegeta's, while the other was very similar, though not nearly as powerful. It could only be Vegeta's son, Trunks. There was something odd about it though... Trunks' power level was fluctuating wildly, almost like he was being attacked, or in pain, or-

Piccolo understood why once he caught sight of the two saiyans. Vegeta had his unruly son tucked under one arm, and with his other was busily walloping the boy's very naked, very red backside! From the looks of Trunks' butt, the spanking had been going on for quite a while. Piccolo watched the two fly overhead, and then continue on in the direction of their home. Piccolo wisely chose not to interrupt their "father-son bonding". He had no interest in interfering with the ill-tempered Vegeta's business, who was a stronger fighter than Piccolo was. Besides, it really wasn't any of his business.

"Those Saiyans are even more obsessed with spanking each other than the rest of the humans are around here," Piccolo mused to himself as he prepared to pick up his training where he had left off. The green skinned Namek had never understood the concept of spanking, although it had come up more and more often since he had allied himself with Goku and fallen in with the Z Warriors. He had seen his share of spankings, the Z warriors were quite fond of giving them out to each other after all, but before then he'd never participated in one himself.

His very first encounter with spanking had been when he and Goku had fought Goku's evil Saiyan brother, Raditz. He had just arrived on Earth and, in an effort to recruit Goku, had kidnapped Gohan to use as a bargaining chip. During that battle, Raditz had decided to show his "dear younger brother " just how outmatched he really was. In the middle of the fight, Raditz had suddenly bent Goku over his raised knee. With a flick of Raditz's wrist, Goku's pants were unceremoniously dropped, and his broad bubble butt was exposed. He had then proceeded to spank all over Goku's ass, leaving stinging welts everywhere his palm landed! Piccolo recalled the look on Goku's face as he received the bare-ass spanking; the angry frustrated glare in his eyes, his whole face burning with the humiliation. Although Raditz only had time to give him a few swats before Piccolo swooped down to the rescue, Piccolo had feared that the damage was already done. However, rather than lose morale from the humiliating experience, it seemed that it only hardened Goku's resolve and that he fought even harder after receiving some heat to his seat.

His first real encounter with spanking though, was when he had taken Gohan as a child off into the wilderness for a year. He had needed to train Gohan for the upcoming arrival of the Saiyans, who would turn out to be Vegeta and his henchman, Nappa. Piccolo had pushed Gohan very hard that year in order to make him as strong as possible, as quickly as possible. The only thing was, for a while Gohan didn't want to be pushed. Though he demonstrated astonishing potential, he had lead a soft life and didn't yet have the spirit of a warrior. Whenever Gohan made a mistake, Piccolo would increase the training regime. Make things tougher, give him more obstacles, in order to force Gohan to improve. This frustrated Gohan more and more until finally he had had enough.

"Can't you just spank me?" the boy had asked, getting up to his feet after Piccolo had punched him down into the ground again. He was dirty and bruised and TIRED, and Piccolo just wouldn't let up on him.

"Just what?" Piccolo had asked, puzzled. Had the kid asked him what he thought he had?

"SPANK me," Gohan had said, fiddling with his pants, "When I mess up at home, my dad just gives me a spanking and then it's over and done with. He doesn't throw me off cliffs, or at cliffs, or sic dinosaurs on me or make me break boulders or ATTACK me or anything. He just beats my butt and then it's forgotten."

"Gohan," Piccolo had started angrily, "this isn't about making you feel good. This is about making sure you're strong enough to battle the Saiyans when they arrive on Earth. You can be sure that if you make a rudimentary mistake like that in actual combat, a spanking would be the least of your worries. You could get badly hurt, or even die!"

"I know that, but..." Gohan had pouted. He thrust his pants down to his feet and turned and presented his bare butt to Piccolo. "can't you spank me, just this once? It's already late out anyway... we can't get any more training done until tomorrow."

The hell? The kid was mooning him now? Piccolo was half-tempted to refuse the boy and tell him to keep training through the night. He'd done it before, sparring with the kid until the sun came up over the horizon, but something in Gohan's face stopped him. He seemed almost desperate to get a spanking tonight, and Piccolo realized that maybe this was a reaction from missing his father. Getting his butt beat was one of the few ways he could be reminded of home. Not only that but... for some reason Piccolo couldn't take his eyes off the boy's ass. Gohan was still just a little kid, but his buttocks were so round and firm, like two pale beach balls pressed together side by side. Piccolo didn't know why, but for some reason he found that he kinda DID want to spank Gohan.

"Well... alright," Piccolo had said, in a half-irritated growl, "but just this once. This doesn't excuse you from training even harder tomorrow."

"Yaaay! You got it Mister Piccolo!" Gohan had said with a cheer. Running over, he quickly threw himself over Piccolo's lap, putting his naked buns in the perfect location for spanking.

With some reservations, Piccolo began to spank the boy. He had never spanked anyone before, had never even seen one really besides the one between Raditz and Goku, and his own green butt had certainly never felt the sting of another's hand striking it, so he didn't really know how to go about it. Gohan gave him some pointers though, and by the time they were done Gohan's butt had achieved a uniform redness all across his globes. Piccolo had enjoyed the experience, though he would never admit it and indeed, still did not understand why he had. Analytically, all he had done really was smack his hand down over and over on Gohan's naked butt. So then, why? The answer still eluded him, years later.

That night, Piccolo watched Gohan fall asleep on his stomach. Not only did Gohan have a freshly spanked ass, but Piccolo also saw that for the first time since the battle against Raditz, Gohan had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. From then on, Piccolo would sometimes spank the young half-saiyan if Gohan wanted him to. He didn't ease up on the training, but Gohan seemed to take comfort that once in a while Piccolo would put it aside for a bit to warm up Gohan's buns just like his dad, Goku, used to.

Dredging up even more memories, Piccolo recalled the time when he had been training on Kin Kai's tiny planet during his afterlife, after the battle with Nappa. It turned out that even King Kai was a spanker. He'd regularly take Yamucha and Tien over his knee for a hard butt-blistering if they deserved one. And with those two hotheaded guys, they deserved ones a lot! Piccolo had remained aloof from the rest of them, considering them fools who weren't worth his attention. Still, he couldn't help but hear their pained cries and pleas, or the sound of King Kai's palm smacking into their bare muscular rumps. By far the hardest spanking King Kai had given them had been after Yamucha had accidentally destroyed King Kai's car with a mallet during training (long story. And what did King Kai need a car for on such a tiny planet, anyway?). King Kai had been so mad that he had stripped Yamucha naked and put him over his knee right there in the driveway and spanked his butt red until Yamucha's voice had gone hoarse from begging King Kai to stop. Poor Yamucha hadn't been able to sit down for some time after King Kai had gotten through with him. Tien and Chauzu had gotten quite a kick out of it until the still-irritated King Kai then spanked the both of them for not washing the mountain of dirty dishes they had made during lunch. Piccolo had rolled his eyes at the whole affair. He'd only paused in his ridicule when it occurred to him that perhaps Goku had been punished in the same way while he'd been training under the Kaoi-Ken Master...

Piccolo continued to ruminate as he felt Vegeta and Trunks' ki leave the area. Idly, the Namek wondered why for him when Gohan was spanked, it was different from when anyone else was. Well, not everyone, the sight of Goku's broad buttocks spread over another's knee used to pique his interest in the same way.

Vegeta hurtled down from the sky and landed on the ground in front of Dr. Brief's scientific laboratory with a stomp. Without letting Trunks' out of his grasp, he walked inside the lab like he owned the place. Occasionally he'd give Trunks' butt another swat just to remind him he was still in trouble. Trunks' mewled in pain but didn't struggle. He knew he'd just get more spanks if he did.

"Doctor Briefs, I believe I have something that belongs to you!" Vegeta shouted to his father-in-law when he caught sight of him. Not only was Dr. Briefs the father of Vegeta's wife, Bulma, he was also the owner of Capsule Corps, one of the top scientific companies in the world.

"Oh my," Dr. Briefs remarked mildly when he saw Trunks' bare blistered butt. Chewing on one of his omnipresent cigar slightly, he said, "Something of mine, you say? Strange, I don't remember leaving any half-naked punished boys lying around."

"Not this," Vegeta said, giving Trunks one last swat before setting him down. Trunks took the opportunity to hop up and down amd furiously rub his disciplined ass. It hurt so bad, it felt like he'd been spanked for hours! He wanted to give himself some relief now, before anybody else spanked him today. "This little whelp stole some of your cigars this morning. I took the pains of retrieving them for you," Vegeta gave a Look at his errant son, and said, "Boy, hand them over!"

"You took pains? It would seem to be the other way around," Dr. Brief's chuckled as Trunks gave him a big handful of cigars he took out of his pockets. "Thank you m'boy, I was wondering where those had gone."

"Sorry, Grandpa," Trunks said, turning into the very image of a contrite little angel, "I'll never steal again."

"Oh, that's alright Trunks," Dr Briefs grinned down at the boy and ruffled his hair, "If you DO steal again, my newest invention will simply take care of it for us. Now your father or I won't have to lift a finger to punish you!"

"... Huh?" Trunks said, puzzled. He looked at his grandpa like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, doctor?" Vegeta snarled. Someone else besides him spank his son? Never!

"Oh, no worries, Vegeta!" Dr. Briefs smiled at his son-in-law. For some reason, the fact that Vegeta could blow up planets if he wanted to had never particularly affected the Doctor's attitudes towards him. "You'll be in complete control of the android, of course! I wouldn't dream of taking your parental duties away from you. Just think of it as... an assistant."

"Android?" Vegeta said, "I didn't ask you to build an android to spank my son, I wanted one for a sparring partner!" Only because this man was related to his wife kept Vegeta from adding some choice insults to those sentences.

"Oh I'm still working on those," Dr. Briefs assured him, "This one is just a prototype."

Trunks looked up at his father, the burning in his bottom forgotten for the moment. "You asked grandpa to make an android? But aren't those like, really dangerous? The last ones almost destroyed the Earth!" It sure did seem like a lot of things almost destroyed the Earth around these people.

Vegeta leveled a twisted grin at his son, "Of course they're dangerous! Why else would I want to fight one? I need a more challenging opponent if the strongest this pitiful planet can offer is Gohan!"

"Would you like to see the prototype?" Dr. Briefs inquired. After Vegeta nodded assent, the Doctor lead the two saiyans over to the far corner of the lab. There, he dramatically pulled aside a large curtain that had been mysteriously draped over a large object. Under the curtain was revealed what appeared to be a mostly naked, muscular giant of a man. Only a small pair of underwear covered it's nether regions. Knots of corded muscle covered the Android's body. Vegeta recognized it instantly as one of the androids built by Dr. Gero. This was the android which had fought with them against, and ultimately had been destroyed by, Perfect Cell.

"I recovered the debris of Android 16 after his battle with Cell and fused what wasn't recoverable with my own technology," Dr. Briefs explained as he went about switching the Android on. "I think you'll find that I've improved on Dr. Gero's original design, if I do say so myself. I am still working out a few kinks in the the AI though... I had to repair most of it myself. Now where is that blasted power switch...? Ah! Here we go!"

With a start, the Android blinked to life. Trunks gasped as it stood up, it seemed even bigger than it had been before, "Who is in need of punishment?" it immediately asked the assembled men in a robotic monotone.

"Oh, no one!" Dr. Briefs chuckled, waving at the Android to sit down, "I'm just turning you on to show you off to my son-in-law. Here, I'll just switch you off again now..."

"Wait a moment, Doctor," Vegeta said, taking hold of Dr. Briefs' arm to stop him from turning the Android off, "Since he's already on, how about a demonstration?"

"A demonstration? What do you mean?" Dr. Briefs asked, baffled.

Grinning evilly, Vegeta shouted at the robot and pointed at Trunks, "Android! Give my son here a spanking!"

"Whaaat? But dad, I've already had TWO spankings today! My butt hurts so bad!" Trunks whined, grabbing at his naked rear.

"I don't care. Besides, if you've already been spanked so much, one more won't hurt you. Android, do as I say!"

The Android only looked at Vegeta, "What has he done wrong?" it asked him in the same monotone.

"The android needs proof of wrong-doing before it can determine the correct punishment," Dr. Briefs explained, "As I said, I'm still working the kinks out. But really, it's moral compass is already quite sophisticated."

"Hmph! Fine then. Boy! Do something wrong so this thing can spank you. I don't know... break one of these machines!" Vegeta improvised.

"Hey!" Dr Briefs said when Vegeta mentioned breaking some of his delicate scientific equipment.

"But-but Dad, I don't want another spanking..."

Vegeta crossed his muscular arms over his chest, "If you don't do something wrong right now, I'LL give you a spanking ten times worse than anything this bucket of bolts could dish out!"

Seeing no way around it, Trunks looked around for something relatively inexpensive looking to break. Seeing a cappuccino maker close by he went over to it. Giving the Android a furtive glance, Trunks saw that it was looking right at him! Just waiting for an excuse to spank him! Biting his lip, he fired a small energy blast, exploding the coffee maker and spilling hot coffee all over the floor. The Android began to move towards Trunks.

"Ha! Now we see what this Android can do- huh? Hey! What do you think you are-!" However, instead of continuing on to discipline Trunks, the large Android had stopped right next to Vegeta! Moving at incredible speed, he bent the shorter man over at the waist. Then, to the complete surprise of both Trunks and Dr. Briefs and before Vegeta could react, the Android had slung the fully grown Prince of the Saiyans straight across his robotic knee! 


	7. Karmic Retribution

Trunks rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. Could what he was seeing really be happening? But yes, there it was, occurring right in front him! His own father had just been pulled over the lap of the big android, his hard muscular ass squirming and flexing to free itself, all in readiness for a hard spanking! Trunks had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would EVER see something like this happening to his own dad!

But happening it was! The robot, resembling a burly red-haired man dressed only in a skimpy speedo, had restrained the adult Saiyan completely over his lap. Vegeta, for his part, looked to be in total shock that this surprising turn of events was taking place! Vegeta had, while growling vulgarities at the android, had attempted to twist and punch the android with his fists. But no sooner had he raised his fists to strike, than the android grabbed Vegeta's arms and held them up hard against his back. This caused Vegeta to shout yet more vulgarities at the android holding him while he struggled.

Vegeta still had his bodysuit on, but due to the nature of the fabric and the way it stretched over every inch of his skin, he may as well have been naked. Almost nothing was left to the imagination as Vegeta writhed over the Android's lap. It even clung to the space inbetween his buttocks, leaving each bun clearly defined. His leotard looked more like a coat of blue body paint, than a uniform for combat! However, as revealing as his uniform may have been, Vegeta would soon miss even it's scant protection.

"Attempts made to resist discipline attempted," the android said in it's deep monotone, "Punishment level redefined to C-2. Baring of the buttocks permitted." With that the android reached down and grabbed hold of the straps running over Vegeta's shoulders. While still pinning the man over it's lap, Android 16 pulled the straps down and off Vegeta's arms and used them to slowly peel the rest of the leotard down Vegeta's body, turning the fabric inside out as it went.

"What?" Vegeta said in outrage, "I don't think so!" His struggles began anew. However, nothing he did seemed to stall the android at all! Vegeta gasped as his skin was suddenly exposed to the air-conditioning inside the laboratory. He couldn't believe it, this... machine was actually stripping him butt-naked like this! He couldn't understand how this could be happening. He was the strongest warrior on Earth! No way could a ridiculous robot be capable of holding him captive, unwillingly stripping him of his clothing like this! And yet, that was exactly what was happening. For despite Vegeta's struggles and protests, the blue fabric was peeled down over his shoulder blades and lower back, and had now reached the point where the mounds of his ass began.

Trunks could only watch as the show went on. Before this, he'd never even seen his dad in the bath. So, seeing his father's naked body on display like his was a real eye-opener! Trunks blushed as his father was stripped right before his eyes.

Finally, the spandex-like garment was peeled over the crest of each bun and then down his thighs and legs. This left his butt a firm, perky target, and Vegeta helpless to defend it!

"Android 16 punishment mode: activated." the android intoned slowly, "Crimes: Instigation, minor property damage, resistance to discipline. Level of infraction: C-2. Punishment... commencing." This having been said, the android slammed his palm into Vegeta's upturned ass with surprisingly powerful force! To young Trunks, the blow sounded like it was as loud as a gunshot. As the android raised his hand again to ready another strike, Trunks could see an angry red imprint of the android's palm clearly drawn on his father's left buttock. The android slammed his palm down again, this time to leave a matching print on the right cheek!

There was hardly any give to Vegeta's buttocks as #16 repeatedly spanked each firm bun. Vegeta's ass, as compared to the collective bubble-butt rumps of the Son family, was not nearly as round or bouncy. Instead, his buttocks was all packed with hard, solid muscle. However, no matter how muscular a butt is, if the spanking's hard enough, it'll still hurt like hell!

"Oof!" Vegeta grunted despite himself. This android packed quite a punch! He struggled to free himself from his position trapped across the android's thighs, but got nowhere. Swinging his head towards his father-in-law, he angrily queried "Doctor, why the hell is this thing spanking ME instead of my son?"

"Well, Vegeta, I did tell you that I was still working on the robot's AI, so I'm not completely sure," Doctor Brief said calmly, as if the situation of an intelligent robot spanking his son-in-law's bare ass in the middle of his science lab was a completely commonplace occurrence, "Most likely though, it realized you were the instigator in the whole affair and chose to punish the source of the mischief. In this case, you, rather than the victim, Trunks." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'm actually more surprised that it's referring to itself as '16', I thought's it's entire previous identity had been wiped from it's memory banks. Apparently there's more of it's old programming in there than I thought..."

"Doctor! I don't care about it's damned AI! Just turn the thing off!" Vegeta yelled angrily at his father-in-law. He couldn't believe it that this android had taken him over its knee and was now beating on his naked backside. He was a prince of his now extinct people, one of the strongest warriors in the universe! No mere robot should be capable of beating him in a fair fight, much less spanking him like a child! But try as he might, he found that he was unable to break free from the android's lap. The android had an incredibly powerful grip on him, his arms were held at the small of his back, and all he was able to kick in his position was the empty air as his ass was thoroughly spanked red. With a powerful swat coming down on him all the time, Vegeta was unable to even muster the concentration to power up and overcome his robotic spanker.

"Er, I'm trying to, Vegeta." Doctor Briefs said, typing away at one of the stations, "but it doesn't seem to be responding to any of my commands."

"Not, nng, responding? What do you mean? Why the hell not? Oof!" Vegeta was doing his best not to show how much pain he was in, but he couldn't help but involuntarily grunt as the android kept right on spanking his ass.

"I'm not sure," Doctor Briefs rubbed his chin in thought, "As I mentioned before. This robot IS just a proto-type. Hmmmm..." he typed a few more commands into the computer, "Well, it seems to me that once a punishment has been selected by the AI, it's impossible to override until the punishment's been carried out. Why, that's actually quite clever! That way the victims wouldn't be able to weasel out of what's coming to them."

Whatever words Vegeta might have been thinking about the robot's programming, it can be assured that "clever" was not among them. The android's big palm kept on pounding into his ass relentlessly, keeping a perfect mechanical beat on his Saiyan hindquarters. Even Vegeta had to admit that this robot was a skilled spanker. It had to be after all when it had Vegeta, currently the strongest warrior on the planet, squirming across it's lap! It spanked on and on, going back and forth between each hard, defined buttock. The android's palm was large enough that it almost covered the entire surface area of whichever twisting cheek that it happened to be striking. Vegeta's backside was quickly reddening up under the barrage. He gritted his teeth in an effort to better bare the pain. How the hell had this happened?

Vegeta was no stranger to the art of spanking, but usually he was on the giving end instead of the receiving. He had after all been raised as prince of his race, the Saiyans, a warrior-species renowned throughout the galaxy not only for their skills in combat as mercenaries, but also for their brawny, spankable rear-ends.

Indeed, those races the Saiyan mercenaries faced in battle had learned to covet the asses of their particular species. Often in times of war, whole platoons would be scrambled to capture a single Saiyan, sometimes going so far as to sacrifice valuable resources and even lives. Once captured the Saiyan would be grasped around his tail, the tail being one of the Saiyan's few weaknesses: any pressure leveled against it and the Saiyan would become temporarily defenseless. Once rendered helpless, the Saiyan warrior's juicy buttocks would be subject to be spanked at his enemies' whim. This could sometimes last for days, as often the entire war-party would want their turn with the full grown Saiyan's beefy butt.

But even more than their desire for the Saiyan backsides, the enemies of the Saiyans had also discovered that they had good reason to fear for their own backsides from the sting of the Saiyan's mighty palms. After all, the Saiyans were a remarkably strong species and it was rare that they lost a fight. Many soldiers learned first hand that to lose in battle to a Saiyan is to be spanked by a Saiyan. They would be stripped naked and their vulnerable rumps exposed to be tortured and beaten at the Saiyan's will. And the Saiyans' will was always voracious. They loved to spank the nude, muscular asses of other races almost as much as they loved to spank each other's. Rituals of bare-ass spanking was just a part of their culture. A culture that, as he grew up, Vegeta eagerly took part in.

Due to holding the lofty station of Saiyan Prince, Vegeta had the right to spank any Saiyan of lower rank with impunity, which he did. His guards and servants, as well as the men he served with soon had good reason to fear Vegeta's strong right hand, and the effect it had on their bare, wriggling glutes. Even as a young boy Vegeta could easily spank grown men to tears. Vegeta took it as his duty to impress the power of the Saiyan royalty on his people, one pair of red ass-cheeks at a time! On the other hand, unless Vegeta's father, the King, decided to discipline him, which happened but rarely, Vegeta was only allowed to be spanked in a few select circumstances while growing up. One was during the periodic Rites of Passage that every Saiyan male takes that included the application of a strong palm to their naked backsides. And the other was during combat training and sparring where spanking was used as a training tool, which even the Prince was not exempt from.

Only once had he been spanked apart from these select circumstances, when the elite mercenary Bardock himself took him over his powerful knee, in an effort to physically beat the arrogance out of the Saiyan Prince. It was the hardest spanking he'd ever had, and by the end Vegeta had been a mess of tears and snot, promising he'd be a good boy to the unflinching mercenary. Ultimately, the spanking proved to be unsuccessful. Not because of it's lack of severity, but because shortly after it took place, Bardock, as well as the rest of the Saiyan race, was wiped out by the evil warlord, Frieza.

As the spanking of his father went on, Trunks could only stare and gape at the scene. It was just all so unbelievable! His father had always been the epitome of masculine authority, and everything that Trunks had secretly aspired to be. And now his powerful, macho dad was getting his bare butt spanked right in front of him! Even though Trunks did love his dad, he couldn't help but feel an almost sadistic pleasure in the proceedings. After all, Vegeta had been spanking him all his life, and had just finished giving him a particularly stinging spanking just a few minutes ago! Now his dad was getting a taste of his own medicine. This was even better than when he had seen his dad spanking Gohan just this morning!

Every move the android made was efficient and fully analyzed, using the latest in computer technology. It applied the fewest possible resources for the maximum effect. This was true both for holding the bucking Saiyan Prince in place, and for it's assault on the man's rear-end. Vegeta tried to wrench his arms out of the android's hold, but it was no good. The android's grip was like a vise! Meanwhile, the android continued to beat on Vegeta's ass like a drum, leaving no inch of butt-surface untouched.

From the sidelines, Trunks wondered if the spanking his dad was taking hurt as much as it looked like. His dad's ass was quickly taking on the hue of a ripe tomato! He found it unbelievable how Vegeta had barely made so much as a whimper so far throughout the whole ordeal. He knew that if he were in his father's place he would be bawling up a storm by now, begging and pleading to be set free.

Vegeta fumed and bucked across the robot's knee. Enough was enough! How dare this MACHINE humiliate him like this! And in front of his own son! "I'll reduce you to loose bolts and scrap metal, you damn android!" Vegeta swore at the robot. But the robot ignored the threat and laid yet another swat down on the Prince's vulnerable rump. But in the interim between the robot raising it's hand in preparation for another spank and in bringing it down again, Vegeta was finally able to manage flashing his powerlevel up!

Suddenly sporting a glowing white aura, and a boost of superspeed and strength, Vegeta hurled himself at the robot and slammed it up against the wall. Not even bothering to pull his pants up over his red asscheeks, he pummeled the robot's naked midsection with blows from both fists. Gathering a large amount of chi into one hand, he directed a particularly high-powered punch at the robot's metal head. Vegeta grinned in triumph and said, "Game over, machine." There was no possible way that the robot would be able to avoid the blow.

But Vegeta's victory was short-lived! With reflexes that were impossible for a normal human, the robot actually caught Vegeta's fist in it's own massive hand. Using Vegeta's momentum against him, the android pulled him to the side before again twisting the man's arm painfully across his back, before thrusting him back down across it's lap, right back where the volatile man had started!

"Attempts to resist punishment repeatedly attempted. Punishment level redefined to B-5. Usage of implements permitted." the hulking android spoke again, one hand travelling behind it's back while the other restrained the twisting Vegeta over it's lap.

Vegeta swore loudly as he found himself in the same position he had escaped mere moments ago. Damn, but this robot was fast! And strong too, no matter how he flexed he was unable to free himself from the robot's stronger-than-human grip. Had this robot become stronger since Cell had destroyed it? But that was impossible!

He turned his thoughts back to his current predicament. The robot was pushing down hard on his back, effectively keeping him in place and unable to power up or go Super Saiyan. And his rump was still just as exposed and vulnerable as it had been when he had tried to attack. Vegeta wasn't sure if he could take another round of spanking without embarrassing himself even further by breaking his stoic silence in front of his son. But wait, what was that the robot had said about implements...?

"Wha-! Where did THAT come from?" Trunks screeched, pointing up at the android's hand as it came back into view from behind it's back. A large paddle now rested in the android's mighty grip. The android dropped the paddle down to rest it on Vegeta's already sore backside, rubbing it in tight concentric circles.

First his dad getting forcible restrained not just once but TWICE, and now a paddle? This was too much! Trunks had been rendered entirely immobile while Vegeta had attacked #16, the two immensely powerful combatants cowing him. Throughout the entire spanking, it hadn't even occurred to Trunks to help his father. Hey, if his DAD couldn't win against this android, there wasn't anything that HE could do.

"Ah! I was wondering if that feature would work properly." Doctor Brief said, his face full of pride for his own creation. "Not only does #16 come equipped with a hardened hand to use in discipline, it also has quite a variety of tools it can use to assist in punishment. That paddle is one of my personal favorites. I specially designed it so that it would never break on impact, no matter how much force it was wielded with against a bare bottom." The doctor smiled blissfully, not seeming to care that his invention would soon be used to punish the 'bare bottom' of his adult son-in-law!

#16 was quick to give Doctor Briefs a demonstration of just how effective the paddle could be. It raised the implement high over it's head before slamming it down onto Vegeta's ass with full force! Vegeta was barely able to keep himself from screaming. Instead what emerged from his lungs was more along the lines of a low drawn-out moan. The paddle covered both his buns with raw hurt, before lifting up again only to repeat the process! This time, Vegeta couldn't help but cry out in a mixture of rage and pain.

As Vegeta's backside made use of pain receptors he hadn't been aware he'd possessed, he dimly wondered what he'd done to deserve this kind of painful beating. Well, besides the hundreds of deaths he'd been responsible for, the destruction of entire planets, trying (and almost succeeding) to blow up the Earth, etc. etc., not to mention the many, many spankings he'd delivered to others without retribution.

Not that he himself hadn't often known the feel of a well-struck spank across his own firm buns before this. No, this android was hardly the first to take him over it's knee for a painful dose of discipline. Still, the amount of beatings he'd given out far exceeded the amount he'd taken from others.

Only Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had survived the destruction of the homeplanet. Afterwards, they had worked as freelance mercenaries for hire. They spanked their way across the galaxy, with only themselves (and their beefy, spankable asses) for company. While it was true that even these veteran warriors didn't completely escape having their asses blistered by rival fighters and armies, the Saiyans still had a much greater ration of being the spankERS than the spankEES. Of the three it was Vegeta, of course, who spanked the hardest, and most often.

Then he met Kakarot, known to his friends as Goku, and everything changed.

Suddenly, no matter how much or how often he beat ass, it wasn't enough. Here was a fellow Saiyan, who Vegeta wasn't able to even defeat in battle, let alone spank. Hell, he was even a THIRD class Saiyan, practically bred for their round, toned asses and submissive nature to the higher classes. But Goku wasn't like the other third class Saiyans. Well, in that his nature wasn't submissive anyway. His ass, on the other hand...

Even glimpsed only in battle, completely covered by shapeless orange cloth, Vegeta could tell that Goku's ass was a thing of beauty. A step above even the backsides of the other Saiyans, Goku's butt was in a class all it's own. The roundest, beefiest set of muscular globes he'd ever had the privilege of seeing, Vegeta had yearned to spank them since the moment he'd laid eyes on them.

That then, was the quandary. For no matter how hard Vegeta trained, or how fast his powerlevel rose, he could never manage to catch up to Goku's strength. Which was impossible! How could a third class be stronger than a Prince of his people? The genetics just didn't make sense!

The android methodically pounded Vegeta's butt like it was running a marathon, slow and steady. There was no need to switch between cheeks, as the paddle encompassed the entirety of Vegeta's throbbing ass. The paddle landed every few seconds with a Whack, flattening both muscular mounds like pancakes. Every Whack! of the paddle increased the burn building up in Vegeta's butt. Vegeta moaned and struggled weakly. At the beginning of this spanking, he would never have suspected that a mere robot could be capable of inflicting so much pain on his rear-end! It felt like his whole ass had caught ablaze, with that damned paddle acting as a bellows!

"You were gonna have that thing use that paddle on ME?" Trunks squeaked to his grandpa.

Doctor Brief's raised his eyebrows at the young demi-saiyan, "Are you aware of just how much trouble you get in on a daily basis?"

"... good point." Trunks muttered before turning back to his father's beating. If he'd any thoughts previously about helping his father against the android, they were completely dismissed now. No way was he getting spanked alongside his dad by THAT! He rubbed his own bruised butt in sympathy as he watched the paddle descend over and over on his dad's fiery ass.

Vegeta was in disbelief over how much the paddle hurt! His ass felt like it was being squashed down right over a red-hot griddle. Vegeta twisted and jerked his butt around trying to escape the trail of the paddle, but the thing landed perfectly dead on target every time with robotic precision. Every inch of his rear-end was being pummeled by the fearsome instrument. Never in his life had he been in so much pain, not even when he had been locked in mortal combat with Frieza!

Vegeta had long since ceased struggling against the punishment. The android had learned from it's mistake and was giving him no chances to fight back like it had done before. Even if he could, Vegeta knew he was in no shape to fight anymore. His struggles had exhausted him, and any extraneous movement on his part would only re-ignite the fire in his ass. #16 continued to paddle it's charge, it's silicone brain unburdened with compassion or sympathy for it's 'victim'. Vegeta grimaced as the paddle licked every corner of his battle-hardened buttocks. Only now was he coming to terms with the fact that the android was completely free to spank the Saiyan warrior, as hard and for however long it wished!

After his defeat at Goku's hands, the thrill of spanking had disappeared from Vegeta's psyche. His victim's pained squeals, their frantic attempts to free themselves from their trapped position across his lap, their pleas for clemency, no longer did they excite him in the least. After losing the chance to spank a butt like Goku's, no other could compare.

Only by beating the backsides of truly challenging opponents, such as Frieza's henchman Zarbon, or Jeice of the Ginyu Force, could he renew his zest for punishment. Indeed, getting his vengeance on Zarbon, after the green man had changed into his monstrous second form to beat Vegeta's ass all over the Namek countryside, had especially been a delight. But even then it was short-lived. In fact, he had grown bored of it before the spanking was even over. No, it was only Goku's round glutes that he craved.

Vegeta had dreamt of the day when he might finally take Goku over his knee after a hard-fought battle, and inflict as much agony as he desired on the third class's writhing butt-cheeks. Vegeta would spank him long and hard, and by the end, his Saiyan brother would be sporting a bright red ass and be begging for mercy. But Vegeta wouldn't give him mercy, he would just keep spanking on and on and on. Because Vegeta had never given anyone mercy in his entire life. Because mercy was weakness.

But Vegeta never got the chance to take Goku over his knee. In a last ditch effort to save the Earth from annihilation at the hands of Cell, Goku had made the ultimate sacrifice. He teleported himself along with Cell straight into the afterlife. He gave up his life to save the lives of everyone he cared about, his wife, his friends, his two sons, Gohan at ten years old, and Goten, who was only then just beginning to take form in Chichi's womb. Goku's butt, as well as the rest of him, was now in a place Vegeta's palm could never reach it. And Goku had chosen of his own free will to remain there, as opposed to being wished back by the Dragon Balls, in order to protect the planet from any other threats that could arise from his presence.

Even now, after Goku had been gone for years, Vegeta still wanted a piece of that ass.

Trunks blinked his eyes in astonishment. Were those...? They were! There were actual TEARS glistening in his father's eyes as the android paddled him mercilessly. Of all the unbelievable things Trunks had seen today, this was by far the most unbelievable of all! In all his life, Trunks had never ONCE seen Vegeta cry.

Vegeta cursed himself for his weakness. To be crying so in front of his son... But every Crack! of the paddle against the hot tender flesh of his butt spurred on yet more tears! It was just too much pain for him, or his ass, to handle. Of all the spankings given to those with Saiyan blood that day, it was Vegeta who got it the hardest.

At last, the robot finally relented. The paddle returned to wherever the android stored it, and it slackened it's grip on the sniffling Prince across it's lap. At first, Vegeta wasn't even cognizant that the paddling was over. All he was aware of was the fire burning in his rear, and the hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He only fully realized it was over when the android stood up without warning, dropping Vegeta to the cold linoleum floor, and suddenly disappearing with a burst of super speed. In the blink of an eye, the android had left the lab, leaving the three remaining males to their own devices.

It took the hardened Saiyan warrior several long moments of recovery before he felt it safe to try standing. He straightened with a groan, hands flying to rub at his savaged hindquarters. He grimaced ruefully as he caught himself unconsciously performing the usual 'dance of the spanked'. Hands rubbing vigorously at the soreness in his rear, his stance hopping back and forth from foot from foot. He stopped himself with some effort and blinked back the wetness in his eyes.

Dr. Briefs and Trunks could only watch Vegeta as he went through the motions, each of them thoroughly astounded by what had just happened. Trunks, because the fact that his own dad had just been spanked like a little boy was still a shock to him even after watching it happen right in front of him. Dr. Briefs because this robot was possibly his greatest success, greater even than when he had retrofitted a Saiyan spacecraft for journey to the distant planet of Namek. A robot capable of spanking the arrogant Vegeta? He should win the Nobel Peace Prize!

Aware of the eyes of his son and father-in-law on him, Vegeta reached down and began the arduous task of pulling his clothing back up over his savaged glutes. It hurt like hell to tug the tight fabric back over his ass, but there was no way he was going to just leave his flaming red butt hanging out there for all the world to see a second longer than he had to! He still had his pride, after all, not even being spanked could take that away from him! He hissed as the spandex rubbed against the welts and blisters on his skin. Once they were up, the garment fit snugly over the muscles in his legs and butt like a second skin. If Trunks didn't know better, he could swear that he could still see the red tint of his father's rump glowing right through the skintight fabric!

How dare a robot do this to me, Vegeta thought, spanking me to tears in front of my own son! Vegeta resolved to get pay-back from the machine. Serious pay-back. He'd hunt it down and destroy it! And this time, he'd insure it couldn't be rebuilt!

"Where did it go?" Vegeta demanded, once he was able to control his voice sufficiently.

"I don't know," Trunks said, twisting around to look in all directions, "It moved too fast for me to even see it leave. My eyes couldn't follow it!"

Dr. Briefs was furiously typing into his console. At last, he looked up apprehensively, "Oh dear," he said.

Vegeta fought to keep from screaming at the doctor. He failed. "What do you MEAN, 'oh dear'?" he yelled in frustration.

"Well," Dr. Briefs said, lighting himself a cigar, " You remember how Dr. Gero originally programmed all the androids to hunt Goku down and kill him?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Yes, Doctor. I remember," Vegeta said, managing to keep his voice even. He had BEEN there after all, fighting against the androids along with everyone else.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Trunks said, still looking around nervously, as if afraid that the spanking android would return any second. "Didn't you say all that programming had been replaced? Why did it leave in the first place, anyway?"

"Obviously because it has some pitiful sense of self-preservation." Vegeta growled, "It knew I would pound it into rubble as soon as I recovered." Vegeta caught himself again rubbing his ass, this time through the seat of his pants, and mentally stopped himself, instead crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Dr. Briefs leaned back in his chair, "Hmmm, hate to break it to you, Vegeta, but you weren't even factored into #16's logic. It does seem, however that for some reason punishing YOU resurfaced many of it's old directories. It looks like in lieu of any other directives, it's fallen back on it's old programming. It's looking for Goku. But with one major difference. Instead of killing Goku, now it just wants to give him an old-fashioned butt blistering."

"What does that matter doctor? Vegeta said scathingly, "Goku is dead. Besides, can't you just electronically command it to come back here?"

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "It's locked me out. I can't do anything from here. Maybe if I could interface with it directly... But that's not the real problem."

Vegeta and Trunks looked at Dr. Briefs, waiting for the explanation. Dr. Briefs continued, "With Goku being unavailable, it will look for the next available targets. In particular, others close by with significantly higher power-levels than the rest of the population."

"The Z-Warriors," Vegeta said, realization dawning on him. Dr. Briefs nodded assent.

"You mean, like Gohan and Goten?" Trunks asked.

Dr. Briefs nodded again. "Yes, certainly those two. And the others also, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Why, even Piccolo will be a target! They're all sitting ducks right now. If we don't warn them immediately, any one of them might soon be on the receiving end of a painful and embarrassing bare-bottom spanking!"

Author's Note: Anyone have a suggestion for what happens next? Leave a review and let me know:3 


End file.
